


Renaissance

by Glasschmetterling



Series: Requiem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel zu Requiem. Einige Monate nach ihrem ersten, gemeinsamen Fall werden Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy vom Zaubereiministerium nach Wien geschickt, um den Mord an Demelza Robins zu untersuchen und den Hauptverdächtigen zu fangen, der in die Vampirmetropole geflohen ist. Allerdings müssen die beiden nicht nur lernen, erneut zusammenzuarbeiten, sondern auch mit den Gefühlen umzugehen, die in Paris geweckt wurden…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Renaissance – Prolog**

Londoner Herbstnebel schwappte gegen die Fenster des alten Bahnwaggons, verschluckte gemeinsam mit der Dunkelheit der früh hereinbrechenden Nacht jedes Detail der Welt hinter der Glasscheibe, bis auf die wirbelnden Schatten. Der hochgewachsene Mann in der dunklen Robe jedoch starrte trotzdem nach draußen, als ob übernatürliche Sinne es ihm erlaubten, Dinge zu sehen, die das mundane Auge nicht erfassen konnte. Nicht einmal sein Atem durchbrach die Stille des Abends, während er wartete, wartete und lauschte, und erst, als der Zugwaggon leicht erbebte und er in der Ferne das Schlagen der altmodischen Tür hören konnte, gab er seine statuengleiche Ruhe auf und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das allerdings in dem Moment verschwand, als das Abteil sich öffnete und eine junge Frau in einer Wolke von Parfum hereinschwebte.

„Du bist also gekommen.“ Der Mann hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch intensive, schwarze Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen in der Spiegelung der durch den Nebel matten Scheibe, und die Frau zog sich die Kapuze ihres dunklen, samtenen Umhangs vom Kopf.

„Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt?“, fragte sie, die Stimme schwer und rauchig, und der Mann bleckte in einem hämischen Grinsen scharfe Fangzähne.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Seine Stimme trug genug Sarkasmus, um seine Worte zu einer Beleidigung zu machen, doch nicht genug, um die Frau zu einer Reaktion zu treiben, und sie entschloss sich, seine Provokation zu ignorieren, während sie auf den Mann zutrat.

„Hast du alles?“, fragte sie kühl, und der Mann nickte einem kleinen Koffer neben sich zu, ohne sich von seiner Betrachtung des Londoner Nebels abzuwenden.

„Nicht mehr?“ Die Frau hob zweifelnd die Brauen. „Dein Aufenthalt wird wahrscheinlich _etwas_ länger dauern.“

Ihre Worte waren das erste, das ihm eine Reaktion entlockten, die über kaum verborgene Häme hinausging, denn er zuckte zusammen – so leicht, dass ein ungeübter Beobachter es kaum bemerkt hätte, doch ihre blauen Augen hatten viel zu viel Übung darin, Menschen zu durchschauen. Ihre Befriedigung darüber, dass sie ihm doch noch wehtun konnte, wenn sie es nur versuchte, spielte für einen Moment über ihr Gesicht, dann setzte sie wieder die Maske von distanzierter Gleichtgültigkeit auf, die sie schon trug, seit sie den alten Waggon betreten hatte.

„Das ist alles“, entgegnete er, mit rauerer Stimme als zuvor, die ihre Ruhe verloren hatte, und sie nickte, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte und die Tür des Abteils öffnete.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen.“


	2. Kapitel 1 - Überfall

**Renaissance – Kapitel 1: Überfall**

„Wir haben ein Problem“, erklärte Kingsley Shackelbolt, kaum dass sich die schalldichte Tür zu Hermine Weasleys Büro hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, und sie seufzte tief, bevor sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

„Haben wir das nicht immer?“, fragte sie, in einem Tonfall, der zeigte, wie müde und erschöpft sie war, und wie sehr sie sich nach einer Pause sehnte. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie einfach, wie geradlinig ihr die Welt noch vor wenigen Monaten erschienen war, bevor sie nach Paris gereist war, um Draco Malfoy um Hilfe zu bitten, schüttelte sie noch immer den Kopf. Was wie Routine gewirkt hatte – ein kleiner Gefallen für die Aurorenabteilung, während sie an einer Tagung teilnahm – hatte sich schnell zu einer Affäre ausgeweitet, die nicht nur die Zaubererwelt, sondern auch ihre Ehe auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Und nun... nun verschwand sie jeden Tag so früh wie nur möglich ins Büro, damit sie Ron nicht sehen musste, und war dankbar, dass ihre Kinder auf Hogwarts waren, wo sie nicht sehen konnten, wie ihre Eltern sich anschwiegen. 

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses ist schwerwiegender als sonst.“

Hermine wusste, wie viel Müdigkeit – nicht die der körperlichen Art, sondern die einer Frau, die sich gerade um mehr Dinge Sorgen machen musste, als gut für sie war – in ihrem Blick stand, und für einen Moment funkelte Mitleid in Kingsleys Augen, bevor er sich zusammennahm. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass er nicht hier wäre, wenn er sie nicht brauchen würde, und gebraucht zu werden war etwas, an dem Hermine sich gerade festhielt wie eine Ertrinkende, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr momentanes Arbeitspensum ihre Energievorräte irgendwann ausbrennen würde.

„Sie müssen nach Wien, Hermine.“

Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Dienstreise in eine europäische Hauptstadt flackerten ungebeten durch ihren Geist, besonders an diesen letzten Abend, als Draco sie auf dem Dach des  _ Hôtel Magique _ aufgespürt hatte, aber sie verdrängte sie resolut und griff nach einer Rolle Pergament und einer Feder, um sich Notizen zu machen. „Wieso?“

„Demelza Robins wurde ermordet.“ 

„Verdammt.“ Sie sagte es fast milde, wenn man das letzte Mal, dass Kingsley mit einer ähnlichen Nachricht in ihr Büro geplatzt war, bedachte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass eine neue Mordserie von blutdurstigen Irren das letzte ist, was die Zaubererwelt im Moment brauche kann?“

„Wem sagst du das? Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass es sich diesmal um eine Serie handelt...“ Die Art, in der er sprach, leise, fast wie zu sich selbst, passte nicht zu dem ehemaligen Auroren, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. 

„Warum machst du mich nicht mit den Details vertraut?“, fragte sie, auch, um ihre Sorge zu zerstreuen, dass dieser Fall noch unangenehmer werden würde als ihr letzter, auch wenn sie diesmal nicht mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musste. 

Kingsley reichte ihr eine der dicken, braunen Akten, die das Ministerium verwendete und die mit unterdrückter magischer Energie summte, weil sie durch die Hauspost zu ihm gelangt war, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir noch einen Moment warten, bis dein Partner zu uns stößt.“

Sie nickte langsam, aber irgendetwas in seiner Stimme erweckte ihr Misstrauen, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Auror bearbeitet den Fall?“

„John Merrick“, erklärte Kingsley, und Hermine atmete still und klammheimlich auf. Wenigstens musste sie sich nicht mit einem seiner weniger begabten Kollegen herumschlagen, besonders bei einem Fall, der sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch persönlich betraf – Demelza Robins hatte im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team gespielt, als sie noch auf Hogwarts gewesen war, und Hermine wusste, dass Ron, Harry und Ginny losen Kontakt zur ihr gehalten hatten. Doch da war etwas in Kingsleys Stimme gewesen, das ihr sagte, dass er noch etwas zu sagen hatte, und sie wandte ihm wieder ihren Blick zu. „Aber er wird für die Ermittlungen hier in England gebraucht, deswegen haben wir uns nach Ersatz umgesehen.“

Da – da war er, der Grund, wieso eine düstere Vorahnung sie erfasst hatte, schon als Kingsley das Büro betreten hatte. „Wer?“, fragte sie mit kühler, flacher Stimme, und der Zaubereiminister schluckte.

„Draco Malfoy.“

„Nein.“ Sie hatte erwartet, zu schreien, zu brüllen, zu toben, und ihre eigene, frostige Ruhe überraschte sie selbst im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass jede weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy – besonders eine, die eine Reise ins Ausland, in eine fremde Stadt beinhaltete – die Reste ihrer Ehe so zerrütten würde, dass nichts sie mehr kitten konnte, so unglaublich unbegründet Rons Eifersucht auch war. Oder gewesen war, zumindest bis zu jenem Abend auf der Dachterrasse... 

Aber dass Kingsley ihr überhaupt vorschlug, wieder mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten, zeigte, wie ernst er die Situation einschätzte, und für einen Moment verbündeten sich ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Neugier, um sie das Angebot betrachten zu lassen, bevor sie sie wütend zur Seite schob. Auch für Hermine gab es eine Grenze, wie viel sie für ihre Arbeit zu opfern bereit war, und ihre Ehe gehörte eindeutig dazu – sogar der kümmerliche Rest, der von der Beziehung, die sie einmal mit Ron gehabt hatte, noch übrig war. „Ausgeschlossen.“

Kingsley seufzte, den Blick eines Mannes auf dem Gesicht, der mit genau dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte, und öffnete den Mund, um irgendein bereits vorformuliertes Argument vorzutragen, das sie ohnehin nicht umstimmen würde, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte und sie sich beide umwandten. „Herein?“

Dass der Mann, der nun eintrat, den Weg zu ihrem Büro gefunden hatte, hätte sie vor fünf Minuten noch überrascht – nun seufzte sie nur und bedeutete Draco Malfoy, sich auf einem der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch niederzulassen, bevor sie sich wieder Kingsley zuwandte. „Wie ich eben schon gesagt hatte – vergiss es. Nicht mit ihm.“

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, so als ob er widersprechen wollte, doch ein Blick des Zaubereiministers brachte ihn zumindest für den Moment zum Schweigen. „Hermine, dieser Fall ist brisant. Wir brauchen Resultate, wir brauchen sie schnell, und beim letzten Mal hat sich eure Zusammenarbeit als so fruchtbar erwiesen, dass ich von diesem Effekt wieder Gebrauch machen möchte.“

„Fruchtbar, in der Tat.“ Sie schnaubte. „Rita Kimmkornns Feder hat nicht stillgestanden, seit wir aus Paris zurückgekommen sind.“ Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an die Artikel im Tagespropheten und in der Hexenwoche, die natürlich von Molly Weasley in ihrer gesamten Familie herumgereicht worden waren, die die schmutzigen Details ihrer angeblichen Affäre mit Draco Malfoy breittraten. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie und Malfoy in den Monaten seitdem nicht mehr gemeinsam gesehen worden waren, hatte den Gerüchten Einhalt gebieten können. Immerhin waren Apparationen und Reisen per Flohpulver ja so praktisch, und sie führten direkt in das Haus dessen, den man besuchen wollte... sie schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. 

„Hermine.“ Der bittende Ton in Kingsleys Stimme ließ sie ihn ansehen, doch dann spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen – was sollte sie denn tun? Die letzte Chance opfern, jemals den Bruch zwischen ihr und Ron zu kitten... nur, weil irgendjemand meinte, dass es ihre verdammte Pflicht wäre? Nein. 

„Minster, würden Sie uns für einen Moment...?“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Malfoy sprach, und doch war seine Stimme ruhig, so als ob er nichts von dem schwelenden Konflikt bemerkt hätte, der sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Für einen Moment starrte Kingsley ihn an, bevor er, zu Hermines Überraschung, nickte, ins Vorzimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. 

„Was?“, schnappte sie, immer noch wütend, immer noch verzweifelt, und Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich mit der Hand durch die weißblonden Haare fuhr, eine Geste der Unsicherheit, die er den Minister nicht hatte sehen lassen, und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wieso.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, und die wütende Antwort, die ihr schon auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, starb auf dem Weg nach draußen und sie klappte den Mund wieder zu, als Malfoy weitersprach. „Ich... in Paris, ich hab mich wie ein Arsch benommen. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, Ihnen zu zeigen, wie unendlich überlegen und weltgewandt ich bin, dass ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, die Konsequenzen zu bedenken... und selbst wenn ich es getan hätte, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass ein kleiner Besuch in einer Bar solche Wellen schlagen könnte.“ Er schluckte. „Mit Ihnen und Weasley sieht es nicht gut aus, oder?“

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während sie die Tränen wegblinzelte – wenn sogar Malfoy aufgefallen war, dass sie und Ron...

Malfoy machte eine Geste zu dem Ordner, den sie noch immer im Schoß hielt. „Haben Sie schon hineingesehen?“

Die unvermittelte Frage riss sie aus ihrem Selbstmitleid, wie Malfoy es wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte, weinende Gryffindors waren wahrscheinlich nicht seine liebste Gesellschaft, und ihre Finger strichen über das steife Papier. „Nein.“

„Das sollten Sie wahrscheinlich gleich, aber extra für Sie hier die Zusammenfassung. Demelza Robins – Sie kennen Sie aus Gryffindor, oder? – wurde heute Morgen von ihrer Mutter tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Blutleer, mit vier Punkteinstichen am Hals.“

„Blut...“ Hermine brach ab, bevor sie seine Worte wiederholte und sich wie eine vollkommene Idiotin anhörte, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie denken, es war ein Vampir?“

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sieht zumindest so aus – und Sie wissen doch, was der Tagesprophet dann tut.“

„Aus eigener, schmerzhafter Erfahrung“, entgegnete sie und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Malfoys Informationen erklärten, wieso Kingsley diesen Fall mit absoluter Priorität und vom besten Team, das er finden konnte, bearbeitet sehen wollte, der Tagesprophet würde auf dem Titelblatt der Abendausgabe nach der Auslöschung aller Vampire in Großbritannien schreien, und das ausgerechnet nun, da eine Reform der Rechte der Zauberwesen gerade im Wizengamot beraten wurde. Der Mord an Demelza würde in die aufgeheizte öffentliche Debatte einschlagen wie eine Bombe und konnte die Arbeit des ganzen Ministeriums zunichte machen. „Scheiße.“

Malfoy warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu ob ihres Fluches, nickte dann aber. „In der Tat.“

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann seufzte Hermine auf. „Es läuft also darauf hinaus, dass ich mein Privatleben opfere, weil die Zauberwelt mich wieder einmal braucht.“ Ihr eigener, resignierter Tonfall überraschte sie, besonders die Bitterkeit, die dahinter mitschwang. Sie hatte doch eigentlich von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie wieder einmal ihre Interessen für das größere Ganze zurückstellen musste, und ihre Versuche, abzulehnen und Kingsley dazu zu bringen, diese Aufgabe jemand anderem aufzubürden, waren nur ein Vorwand gewesen, den sie sich selbst schuldete, um ihren Stolz zu bewahren.

Malfoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann mit Ihrem Mann reden, wenn Sie das möchten...“

Hermine hob die Brauen. Sie hatte Zustimmung von ihm erwartet, eine lange Tirade darüber, dass sie nun ihre Pflicht tun und sich zusammennehmen musste, aber dieses Angebot überraschte sie völlig – und so unmöglich es ihr auch war, es anzunehmen, bedeutete es ihr deswegen nicht weniger, dass er es gemacht hatte. Gerade weil sie ihn nicht wie den Typ einschätzte, der regelmäßig beruhigende Belanglosigkeiten von sich gab. „Danke... aber ich denke, das würde mehr Schaden anrichten, als es wieder gutmachen würde. Ich meine, wo hätten wir denn Gelegenheit gehabt, uns so nahe zu kommen, dass ich meine Eheprobleme mit Ihnen bespreche, wenn die Gerüchte nicht stimmen würden?“

Malfoy lachte. Der Laut überraschte sie, auch, weil ihr ihre eigene Aussage nicht besonders humoristisch vorgekommen war, aber auf ihren fragenden Blick hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf, bevor die Heiterkeit verpuffte und sein Gesicht sich wieder verfinsterte. „Sie kommen also mit nach Wien?“

Für einen Moment holte sie Luft, dann nickte sie langsam. „Muss ich wohl. Immerhin kann ich die Beziehungen Großbritanniens zu den Zauberwesen nicht vollends vor die Hunde gehen lassen.“ So resigniert sie auch klingen wollte, irgendwo in ihrer Stimme verbarg sich dann doch die Zufriedenheit darüber, gefragt worden zu sein, gebraucht zu werden, wichtig zu sein für die Zukunft ihrer Welt, wo sie ihre eigene, persönliche Zukunft doch nicht beeinflussen konnte. Was sie direkt zu einer anderen Frage brachte... „Warum ich  _ ausgerechnet _ mit Ihnen nach Wien muss, hat mir allerdings noch niemand erklärt.“ Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, und sie rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie auch Geheimkontakte zu Vampiren haben!“

„Nein, das nicht gerade. Allerdings enthält die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor zwischen seltenen Stücken schwarzmagischer Literatur, die ich _selbstverständlich_ beim Ministerium registriert habe, auch eine große Sammlung an Werken über Vampire, die ich der Österreichischen Nationalbibliothek leihweise zur Verfügung gestellt habe. Ich als Besitzer habe einen legitimen Grund, nach Wien zu reisen, und nachdem dort die vampirische Bevölkerung wegen der historischen Beziehungen zu Rumänien traditionell stark vertreten ist, verrät uns vielleicht die Liste derjenigen, die die Bücher eingesehen haben, Namen von potentiellen Kontaktpersonen.“

Hermine nickte langsam, auch wenn ihr normalerweise so geübt arbeitender Kopf im Moment durch die Art, wie Kingsley über sie hergefallen war, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden war und sie sich mehr verwirrt fühlte als wirklich verstehend. „Gut. Und wer erklärt mir jetzt, was zur  _Hölle_ eigentlich passiert ist?“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer gerne weitere Abenteuer des furchtlosen Auroren John Merrick lesen möchte, der sei auf Schneewantes Geschichte Scherben und Weglicht verwiesen, in der er seinen ersten großen Auftritt hat. Sie war dann auch so freundlich, ihn mir für diese kleine Ermittlung zu leihen :)


	3. Kapitel 2 - Beratung

**Renaissance – Kapitel 2: Beratung**

Durch die Länge ihrer Besprechung mit Malfoy fiel die undankbare Aufgabe, sie beide mit dem Fall Demelza Robins vertraut zu machen, nicht Kingsley zu, der sich in eine dringende Konferenz entschuldigte, sondern John Merrick, dem zuständigen Auror, der gerade von seiner ersten Vernehmung der Robins' zurückgekommen war. Schon von sich aus kein überaus freundlicher und aufgeschlossener Mann, war seine Laune durch die Nachricht, die er den Eltern hatte überbringen müssen, und der Tatsache, dass zwei Nicht-Auroren sich an _seiner_ Ermittlung beteiligten, unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken, und der Blick, mit dem er sie und besonders Malfoy bedachte, als sie den Besprechungsraum betraten, gab seiner Missbilligung Ausdruck.

Mit Hermine hätte er wahrscheinlich noch leben können, immerhin hatten sie in der Vergangenheit erfolgreich zusammengearbeitet und sie hatte ihn von ihrer Kompetenz überzeugen können, genauso wie er sie von seiner. Malfoys Beteiligung hingegen war eine ganz andere Frage. Nicht nur, dass er nicht aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung stammte wie sie, sondern aus dem Diplomatischen Korps des Zaubereiministeriums – was gereicht hätte, um ihm Merricks Misstrauen einzuhandeln – nein, er war auch ein ehemaliger Todesser, und damit rangierte er in der Hackordnung der Lebensformen Merricks Ansicht nach irgendwo unter Ratten und über Kakerlaken. Nahm man dann noch Malfoys prickelnde Persönlichkeit hinzu, die sich so gar nicht mit Merricks durchaus vorhandener Arroganz über seine Fähigkeiten als Auror vertrug, wünschte sich Hermine fast, wieder in ihrem Büro zu sein und sich mit langweiligem Papierkram zu beschäftigen. Fast.

Ihre Neugier hielt sie allerdings davon ab – so viel sie schon über die Implikationen dieses Falls nachgedacht hatte, bis auf den Namen des Opfers und die Tatsache, dass alles nach einem Vampirangriff aussah, wusste sie doch kaum etwas über die anderen Umstände.

Merrick bedeutete ihnen, an dem langen Besprechungstisch Platz zu nehmen, und schob Hermine dann einen braunen Pappordner zu, ähnlich dem, den ihr Kingsley bereits gegeben hatte, doch offensichtlich dicker und mit mehr Inhalten gefüllt – die Ermittlung hatte also bereits Ergebnisse erbracht. Malfoy händigte er seine Kopie der Akten weitaus zögerlicher und mit einem finsteren Blick aus, und Hermine hob den Deckel, schlug ihn aber sofort wieder zu. Sie hatte mit einem Formblatt gerechnet oder einem Totenschein, nicht aber mit dem Anblick von Demelza Robins schneeweißem, blutleerem Körper, der fast liebevoll auf einem Himmelbett drapiert worden war, und sie schluckte, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Merrick richtete.

Der Auror schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, mit dem Ausdruck eines Mannes, der mehr Kämpfe und Gewalt gesehen hatte, als gut für ihn war, und der dachte, dass die Zivilisten, wenn sie sich schon in  _seine_ Untersuchung einmischten, sich nicht so anstellen sollten, wenn sie dann mit den hässlichen Seiten der Menschheit konfrontiert wurden. Auch Malfoy hatte seine Akte nach einem kurzen Blick wieder geschlossen, und Merricks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Genug Leichen gesehen, Malfoy?“

Malfoy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an sie, wenn man eine mordende Tante im Haus hat. Wenn nur das Blut aus dem Teppich ginge...“

Durch Hermine schoss eine Erinnerung an das Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor, und Bellatrix' silbernes Messer, aber nach so vielen Jahren hatte sie Erfahrung darin, den unangenehmen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, und sie seufzte nur auf. „Möchten wir uns dann dem Fall zuwenden?“

Merrick hatte gerade zu einer hitzigen Antwort angesetzt, wahrscheinlich einer, die Malfoys Missachtung für Menschenleben angeprangert und aus Merricks Mund einigermaßen scheinheilig geklungen hätte, wenn man seine früheren Ermittlungsmethoden bedachte, und seine Kiefer schlossen sich mit einem Klicken, bevor er nickte. „Wenn Sie das wünschen.“

Hermine bemerkte seinen sarkastischen Tonfall wohl, ignorierte ihn aber, während Malfoy sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ und Merrick zum Kopfende des Tisches zurückkehrte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf die Wand hinter ihm deutete. Die magische Projektionsfläche erwachte zum Leben und zeigte für einen Moment das Bild von Demelza Robins Leiche, bevor Merrick Erbarmen mit ihnen hatte und mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabs zu Fotos von ihrem Schlafzimmer überging, dessen großes Himmelbett nun glücklicherweise leer war.

„Demelza Robins, Jahrgang 1982, in der Nacht auf heute zwischen zwei und drei Uhr ermordet, gegen acht Uhr von ihrer Mutter, die einen Zweitschlüssel hat, tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden worden.“ Merrick klang gelangweilt, während er ihnen magische Bilder vom Tatort und der Wohnung zeigte, die keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes aufwies, doch Hermine wusste es besser, als seine Distanz mit Gleichgültigkeit zu verwechseln – oder erstreckte sich seine Leidenschaft nur auf Fälle, in die Kinder verwickelt waren? „Todesursache war starker Blutverlust, mit der Besonderheit, dass so gut wie ihr gesamtes Blutvolumen durch vier kleine, punktförmige Wunden an ihrem Hals entfernt wurde. Keine Spuren eines Kampfes in der Wohnung, ebenso keine magischen Einbruchsspuren und keine Abwehrverletzungen an ihrem Körper – entweder, sie wurde vollkommen überrascht, oder sie kannte ihren Angreifer.“ Merrick warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Bilder an der Wand, die er gelangweilt hatte an ihnen vorbeiziehen lassen, bis die Bilder der Wohnung zum Portrait eines blassen Mannes mit eingesunkenen Augen wechselten, der missmutig in die Kamera starrte. 

„Darf ich vorstellen – Ari Lycurgus.“ Der Mann auf dem magischen Foto lächelte kalt und zeigte spitze Zähne, die ebenso weiß waren wie seine Haut, und Hermine atmete überrascht ein, eine Reaktion, die sie mit Malfoy teilte. Er regte sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber, wollte etwas sagen, doch Merrick sprach weiter, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. „Wie Sie offensichtlich schon bemerkt haben, ist er ein Vampir.“ Seine Worte schrammten hart an der Grenze zwischen nur herablassend und schon beleidigend entlang, und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Feindseligkeit nur auf Malfoy gerichtet war oder auch auf sie, weil sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. „In einer Situation, wo alle Welt und sogar der nächste Feldweg schon den Schluss gezogen hat, dass der Mörder ein Vampir ist, ist er natürlich der perfekte Verdächtige. Noch perfekter gemacht wird er durch die kleine Geschichte, die mir Demelzas Eltern erzählt haben, als ich ihnen mein Beileid ausgesprochen und die übliche Befragung durchgeführt habe.“

Für einen Moment machte er eine kleine, theatralische Pause, um den Effekt seiner Enthüllung zu verstärken, doch Hermine hielt sich davon ab, ihn zu fragen, was zum Teufel eigentlich los war, und schließlich wurde ihre Geduld belohnt. „Das Opfer und Lycurgus waren den Angaben ihrer Eltern nach schon seit einigen Monaten befreundet, was seiner vampirischen Natur wegen in ihrem Umfeld nicht gerade auf Gegenliebe stieß. Noch weniger begeistert war ihre Familie, als sie zu vermuten begannen, dass zwischen den beiden mehr sein könnte als platonische Zuneigung“, Merrick ließ ein verächtliches Grinsen sehen, „und natürlich haben sie versucht, Robins zur Trennung zu überreden.“

„Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte Hermine, und Merrick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil, sie hat sich wegen Lycurgus mit ihren Eltern überworfen. Ihre Mutter war auf dem Weg, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, als sie die Leiche gefunden hat.“

_Was die Situation für die Eltern natürlich noch bitterer macht_ , dachte Hermine mit einem leichten Schaudern, als sie an ihr eigenes, kleines Mädchen dachte. „Wissen wir, wo sich Lycurgus gerade aufhält?“

Merrick schnaubte ob so viel Ignoranz. „Wenn wir es wüssten, wäre er jetzt schon auf dem Weg ins Ministerium, um befragt zu werden. Was auch immer geschehen ist, er scheint sich der Tatsache bewusst zu sein, dass er als Vampir der primäre Verdächtige in diesem Mordfall ist, und hat sich in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch vor dem Fund der Leiche, nach Wien abgesetzt.“

_Und das erklärt auch, was ich dort soll._ „Noch vor dem Fund der Leiche? Würde das nicht irgendeine Art von Beteiligung nahelegen?“ Hermine hob die Brauen.

Merrick warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, der besagte, dass er zu dieser nicht unbedingt brillianten Schlussfolgerung auch ohne ihre Hilfe schon gelangt war. „Tut es. Ich bin zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt der Ermittlung allerdings nicht bereit, andere Verdächtige auszuschließen, und wenn  _Sie_ an  _meiner_ Ermittlung teilhaben wollen, würden Sie gut daran tun, das ebenfalls nicht zu tun.“ Seine kühlen Augen wanderten ebenfalls über Malfoy, der sich bis jetzt überraschenderweise zurückgehalten hatte, und Hermine beeilte sich, zu nicken. Malfoy war allerdings nicht so fügsam, und er lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Welche anderen Verdächtigen hätten Sie denn im Angebot?“

Merrick schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er die impertinente Frage überhaupt ernsthaft beantworten sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür. „Ihre Eltern, beispielsweise. Sie hatte sich mit ihnen zerstritten wegen einem Mann, der ihnen nicht gefällt, und Sie wissen besser als ich, wie schnell ein Streit unter Zauberern eskalieren kann.“

„Und wie erklären Sie dann die Bissspuren?“

„Kommen Sie, Malfoy, stellen Sie sich nicht noch inkompetenter, als Sie sind. Ein Perforationszauber und ein Ausblutefluch sind alles, was dafür benötigt werden, und jeder halbwegs kompetente Drittklässler kann sie erlernen. Und dass es eine gute Idee wäre, den Mord an ihrer Tochter dem Mann in die Schuhe zu schieben, der die Misere überhaupt ausgelöst hat, auf diesen Gedanken sollten Sie mit ihrem Slytherin-Talent für Intrigen hoffentlich selbst gekommen sein.“

Malfoy setzte zu einer hitzigen Antwort an, doch Hermine kam ihm den Hauch eines Augenblicks zuvor, was wahrscheinlich eine Eskalation des Streits verhinderte. „Und warum ausgerechnet Wien? Wäre nicht ein weiter entferntes Land besser zur Flucht geeignet?“

Nun war es an Malfoy, ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihre Uninformiertheit verspottete. „Wien beherbergt die größte Vampirdomäne Mitteleuropas und ist deswegen gut geeignet, um Unterstützung zu finden und unter Seinesgleichen unterzugehen.“

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie hatte noch nie von dieser angeblich so bekannten Vampirpopulation gehört, aber selbst in ihrer Zeit im Zauberwesen-Verbindungsbüro, als sie an der Reform der Hauselfenrechte gearbeitet hatte, war sie nicht für Vampire zuständig gewesen. „Also suchen wir eine Nadel in einem Heuhaufen.“

Merrick nickte. „In der Tat – und einem politisch höchst brisanten Heuhaufen noch dazu. Das österreichische Zaubereiministerium ist auch wegen gewisser, lukrativer finanzieller Abmachungen sehr um seine vampirische Bevölkerung bemüht, und unsere Anfrage zu Lycurgus' Aufenthaltsort wird wahrscheinlich zu spät bearbeitet werden, um noch von irgendeinem Nutzen zu sein. Das Auslieferungsverfahren würde danach noch länger dauern, wenn es überhaupt in unserem Sinne beendet würde, und wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis die öffentliche Stimmung in Großbritannien hier explodiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, schätzt der Minister im Moment das politische Risiko, das von einem diplomatischen Vorfall ausgeht, geringer ein als das von offenen Aggressionen gegen die britischen Vampire.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Kingsley hatte nach dem Sturz Voldemorts viel Zeit, Geld und Beziehungen darauf verwendet, das angeschlagene Image Großbritanniens in der Zauberwelt wiederherzustellen. Wenn er jetzt bereit war, die Beziehungen zu einem der wenigen ihnen freundlich gesinnten Staaten, so klein er auch sein mochte, aufs Spiel zu setzen, musste die öffentliche Stimmung wirklich aufgeheizt sein. „Verdammt.“

Malfoy wirkte ebenso ernst wie sie, und selbst Merrick, der normalerweise politisch die Axt im Walde war und sich nur um die erfolgreiche Aufklärung seiner Fälle kümmerte, konnte sie einen Hauch von Besorgnis ansehen. „Zumindest Sie, Weasley, wissen, was ich normalerweise von Einmischungen in meine Untersuchungen halte, aber ich werde hier in Großbritannien gebraucht, und Sie und Malfoy können durch ihre früheren diplomatischen Aktivitäten unauffälliger als ich nach Wien reisen.“ Für einen Moment warf er ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, und obwohl sie selbst ein paar Jahre älter war als der Auror, fühlte Hermine sich ein wenig an einen strengen Lehrer erinnert, der seine Schützlinge dazu aufforderte, brav zu sein – wenn auch mit mäßigem Erfolg. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Der Minister scheint Ihren Fähigkeiten überraschenderweise zu vertrauen, auch wenn ich von ihnen weniger beeindruckt bin, aber was Sie in Wien ausrichten können, wird zu einem großen Teil vom Zufall bestimmt werden. Wenn Sie Lycurgus tatsächlich finden können, wird uns das einen großen Schritt in den Ermittlungen weiterbringen, aber selbst wenn Ihnen das gelingt, haben Sie in Wien keinerlei Rechte und Befugnisse. Sie können ihn nicht verhaften, ihn nicht festhalten, ihn nicht einmal gegen seinen Willen dazu bringen, mit Ihnen zu reden – und das österreichische Zaubereiministerium wird Ihnen, sobald es von Ihrer Ankunft erfahren hat, wahrscheinlich alle Steine in den Weg legen, die es finden kann, wenn es Sie nicht gleich ausweist.“

Malfoy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor Merrick weitersprechen konnte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Die Situation ist hoffnungslos, Sie halten mich für vollkommen inkompetent, und jetzt muss ich auch noch Ihren Job für Sie machen.  _Fürchterlich_ .“ Die Art, wie er jede Silbe des letzten Wortes betonte, ließ eine Ader an Merricks Schläfe bedrohlich hervortreten. „Auch wenn es Ihre Vorstellung übersteigt, ich  _habe_ meine Kompetenzen, und das Zaubereiministerium zieht die Namen seiner Botschafter nicht aus einem Hut.“

Merrick murmelte etwas, das sehr nach „Offensichtlich doch!“ klang, das aber leise genug war, als dass Malfoy es überhört haben konnte, zumindest theoretisch.

„Lassen Sie das österreichische Zaubereiministerium meine Sorge sein, und kümmern Sie sich lieber um die Ermittlung hier in Großbritannien.“

Die beiden Männer starrten sich an, während Hermine den Atem anhielt und auf die unvermeidliche Explosion wartete (und bereute, dass sie kein Popcorn dabei hatte – eine offene Konfrontation zwischen Malfoy und Merrick wäre, wenn schon nicht angenehm, dann doch zumindest sehenswert) doch schlussendlich nickte Merrick nur abgehackt und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“

Hermine nickte und lächelte, froh, eine Gelegenheit zum Eingreifen zu haben. „Das werden wir. Dasselbe gilt natürlich für Sie?“

Merrick brummte etwas Unverständliches, das sie als Zustimmung auffasste, und sie scheuchte Malfoy aus dem Büro, bevor er noch explodieren konnte. Keine zwei Stunden später riss der Portschlüssel sie quer durch Europa fort.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Kontrolle

**Renaissance – Kapitel 3: Kontrolle**

Die magische britische Botschaft in Wien hatte nicht nur ihre Einreise nach Österreich, sondern auch ihre Unterbringung in einem der weniger bekannten Hotels der Stadt arrangiert, um das österreichische Zaubereiministerium zu umgehen, und Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Malfoy in ihr Zimmer trat und sich mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck umsah. Er war offensichtlich schneller beim Auspacken seiner Koffer gewesen, wahrscheinlich, um so wenig Zeit wie möglich in einer so plebejischen Umgebung wie dieser hier zu verbringen, und ließ sich nun vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle gegenüber ihrem Bett sinken, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie eine Robe nach der anderen in den Schrank schweben ließ. Niemand wusste, wie lange ihre Ermittlungen hier in Wien dauern würden, von einem Tag bis zu mehreren Wochen war alles möglich, und sie war konservativ gewesen beim Packen ihres Koffers – Kleidung, die mit Reinigungszaubern gewaschen wurde, war ihr auch nach so vielen Jahren immer noch ein wenig suspekt.

„Haben Sie Ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank mitgenommen?“, fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie schließlich die Tür des Schranks schloss und ihren Koffer auf eine handliche Größe zusammenschrumpfte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe zwei Socken zu Hause gelassen, damit Ron nicht denkt, ich wäre ganz ausgezogen“, entgegnete sie genervt und ließ sich in den zweiten Polsterstuhl fallen. Der ganze Tag, von dem Moment an, als Kingsley in ihr Büro getreten war, hatte an ihren Nerven gezerrt, und nun, wo sie endlich im Hotel angekommen war, wollte sie eigentlich nichts anderes, als sich aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und zu schlafen, oder zumindest für eine Stunde zu dösen. Aber nicht nur, dass Malfoy offensichtlich andere Pläne hatte, wie der wache, zuversichtliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte – und sie wusste ja, wohin das beim letzten Mal geführt hatte – ihre Ermittlung hier war auch höchst zeitkritisch. Die britische Botschaft hatte ihre Einreise für den Moment vor den österreichischen Behörden verbergen können, und da sie nun Freitagabend hatten und die Papiere über den üblichen Amtsweg gingen, würde sie vor Montag niemand belangen, wenn sie sich nicht allzu dämlich anstellten, aber dann... dann würde Malfoy sehr schnell und sehr überzeugend reden müssen, um einen Protest des österreichischen Zaubereiministers und ihre erzwungene Ausreise zu verhindern. Was es natürlich nur noch wichtiger machte, dass sie ihre Zeit hier möglichst effektiv nutzten.

„Was haben Sie vor?“, fragte sie schließlich fast schicksalsergeben, und Malfoy grinste.

„Nun, nachdem wir die ganzen Abend für uns haben, dachte ich, wir könnten ein wenig ausgehen, den Abend genießen...“

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bloß nicht. Ich kenne Ihre zweifelhafte Auffassung von Amüsement mittlerweile, und sehen Sie nur, was es mir gebracht hat.“ Sie klang bitterer, als sie gewollt hatte, der lange Tag forderte seinen Tribut, und das Grinsen schmolz langsam auf Malfoys Gesicht wie ein Schneemann, der in der Frühlingssonne zerfloss.

„Nur ein Scherz“, entgegnete er, und er klang zerknirschter, als er eigentlich sollte. Was auch immer damals in Paris geschehen war, sie hatten sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie ihm keinen Anlass gegeben hatte, irgendetwas...

Malfoy schnaubte. „Ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht, dass wir den Stier bei den Hörnern packen und meine Sammlung an vampirischer Literatur in der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek besichtigen.“

Hermine hob die Brauen. „Um diese Uhrzeit? Freitagabends?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Lesesäle sind ohnehin noch eine Stunde lang geöffnet, und ich habe bereits von London aus Kontakt zur zuständigen Bibliothekarin aufgenommen – Sie wissen ja, wie die Leute sich überschlagen, wenn der wichtige Leihgeber der Sammlung zu Besuch kommt...“

Eigentlich wusste Hermine das nicht, zumindest nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung, aber sie nickte trotzdem langsam. „Und wie erklären Sie meine Gegenwart?“

Sie beide wussten, was sie mit ihrer Frage unausgesprochen ließ, und die leichte Drohung in ihren Worte machte deutlich, dass er ihr diesmal besser _vorher_ sagte, was er vorhatte, und nicht erst, nachdem sie nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich? Ich bezweifle, dass jemand danach fragen wird. Wenn es jemand tut, könnte ich natürlich versuchen, Sie als meine Assistentin auszugeben, aber nachdem Sie das wahrscheinlich nicht besonders begeisternd finden, dachte ich, wir verkaufen Sie als das, was Sie auch sind – eine Anklägerin in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sich über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte, froh, dass er den Gedanken der Assistentin – ein Titel, der in manchen Kreisen noch immer synonym zu  _ Affäre _ gebraucht wurde – fallen gelassen hatte, als ihre Miene sich verfinsterte. Wenn sie so taten, als ob es einen Fall gegen Malfoy gäbe, und sie seine Sammlung inspizieren müsste... „Das müsste funktionieren.“

Malfoy grinste. „Natürlich wird es das – immerhin ist es meine Idee. Seien Sie einfach ausreichend unfreundlich zu mir, was Ihnen hoffentlich nicht schwerfallen wird, nicht einmal mit Ihrer viel zu süßen Persönlichkeit, und lassen Sie mich meinen Charme spielen.“

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht überschätzen.“

Malfoy grinste nur und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, bevor er ihr höflich die Tür aufhielt.

 

Das Gebäude der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek, das von Muggeln und Magiern gleichermaßen genutzt wurde, strahlte eine Würde aus, die Hermine für einen Moment innehalten und den Kopf in den Nacken legen ließ. Auch wenn die Bauten am Heldenplatz mehr als achthundert Jahre jünger waren als das Schloss, in dem sie ihre Schulzeit verbracht hatte, die Architektur, die darauf ausgelegt war, Ehrfurcht zu erwecken, verfehlte ihre Wirkung auch auf Hermine nicht, bis sie sich zusammennahm, hinter Malfoy die Stufen zum Haupteingang hinaufhastete und durch die alten Holztüren nach drinnen trat.

Bereits im Foyer wurden sie von einer jungen Frau erwartet, die, obwohl sie elegante Muggelkleidung trug, nicht so recht zu den anderen Benutzern der Bibliothek passen wollte, die gerade zum Ende der Öffnungszeiten den Lesesaal verließen, und Malfoy steuerte zielstrebig auf sie zu. „Ms Turecek?“

Die junge Hexe nickte, auch wenn Hermine sich sicher war, dass Malfoy ihren Nachnamen gerade fürchterlich verstümmelt hatte, und lächelte, während sie ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Mr Malfoy. Und Ms...?“

Fragend hatte sie sich Hermine zugewandt, und sie trat nach vorne und streckte ihre Hand aus, ohne dass sie sich ein Lächeln erlaubte. „Weasley. Hermine Weasley, von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.“

Ihr kühler Blick wischte die Freundlichkeit vom Gesicht der jungen Kuratorin, und sie nickte, nachdem sie sich kurz zu Malfoy umgewandt hatte, wie um nach Sicherheit zu suchen. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden...“

Sie führte sie weiter hinein in das Gebäude, durch alte Türen und über breite Flure mit Marmorböden, während Hermine das Prickeln der Magie spürte, mit dem die Räumlichkeiten vor den Muggeln verborgen wurden, bis sie schließlich eine Wendeltreppe erreichten, die sie tief in die unterirdischen Archivräume der Bibliothek trug. Während sie schweigend und mit einem hoffentlich überzeugenden düsterem Gesichtsausdruck hinter Malfoy und Ms Turecek herging, musste sie zugeben, dass sie seinen Charme möglicherweise unterschätzt hatte. Die junge Frau schien sehr angetan von ihm zu sein, zumindest konnte Hermine das an der Art erkennen, wie sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, vor allem über die Sammlung an Büchern, die er der Bibliothek geliehen hatte, mit dem einen oder anderen privaten Kommentar dazwischen. Das Einzige, was sie offensichtlich davon abhielt, den Besuch noch mehr zu genießen, war Hermines bedrohliche – oder zumindest so bedrohliche, wie ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten das zuließen – Präsenz in ihrem Rücken, und sie gab sich Mühe, jedes Mal besonders finster dreinzusehen, wenn die Hexe über ihre Schulter zu ihr zurückblickte.

Zuerst hatte sie ihre Zweifel gehabt, was diesen Plan von Malfoy anging, aber mittlerweile musste sie permanent ein inneres Grinsen verbergen, während sie sich umsah. Es machte merkwürdig viel Spaß, die böse Ministeriumsangestellte zu spielen, und als sie den Archivraum erreichten, in dem die Bände aus Malfoys Beständen unter kontrollieren Bedingungen aufbewahrt wurden, wurde ihre Rolle noch viel interessanter.

Valerie – Malfoy war es gelungen, in den fünf Minuten des Fußweges ihren Vornamen aus der jungen Frau herauszukitzeln genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie gerade Single war – öffnete mit ihrem Zauberstab die Tür für sie und sie traten ein, in die leicht staubige Atmosphäre des Archivs, die daneben nur aus kalter, trockener Luft bestand. Auch wenn das Gebäude über ihnen alt war, die Räume, in denen die Sammlungen aufbewahrt wurden, waren modernste Architektur und Magie, mit starken Stasiszaubern und Schutzbannen an den Wänden, um die Geschichte der Zauberwelt – oder in diesem Fall die der Vampire – möglichst gut zu erhalten. „Da wären wir.“

Hermine spürte schon jetzt, wie die Kälte unter ihre Jacke kroch, bemühte sich aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und ließ ihren Blick über die hohen Regalreihen wandern, die mit Schachteln aus entsäuertem Papier gefüllt waren. „Wo sind seine Bestände?“, fragte sie, ohne Malfoy eines Blickes zu würdigen, und Valerie schluckte.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?“

Malfoy warf der jungen Frau ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu – obwohl er mittlerweile fast vierzig war, war er noch immer ein beeindruckend gutaussehender Mann – und sie grinste scheu zurück, bevor sie ihn und Hermine durch den Raum führte, während sich magische Lichter über ihrem Kopf entzündeten, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen. „Normalerweise sind einige der schönsten Exemplare Ihrer Sammlung Teil unserer magischen Dauerausstellung, aber als wir von dieser Inspektion erfahren haben, haben wir sie natürlich hier ins Archiv gebracht, damit Sie sie alle begutachten können, Mr Malfoy.“

Hermine räusperte sich. „Eigentlich bin ich es, die die Bücher begutachten muss, Ms Turecek.“ Ihre frostige Stimme passte so gar nicht zu ihrer normalerweise freundlichen Persönlichkeit, aber ihre Untergebenen aus dem Ministerium – zumindest diejenigen unter ihnen, die so unglücklich gewesen waren, einen besonders dummen Fehler zu machen – hätten sie sofort erkannt. „Mr Malfoy ist nur hier, weil das Ministerium seiner Bitte darum aus Höflichkeit nachgekommen ist.“

„Natürlich, Ms Granger.“ Die junge Frau schien sehr froh, als sie Sekunden später die richtige Regalreihe erreichten und sie darauf verweisen würde. „Da wären wir.“

Ohne sich um eine Einladung zu kümmern, trat Hermine nach vorne, mitten hinein in die Wand aus uralten Manuskripten, viele davon in Sprachen geschrieben, die sie nicht kannte, und ließ ihren kritischen Blick darüber hinwegwandern. Es juckte sie in den Fingern, sie auch anzufassen, über die Buchrücken zu streichen, viele der Werke sogar zu lesen, aber jahrelange Erfahrung hielt sie davon ab. Vampire waren zwar  _ per se _ keine schwarzmagischen Kreaturen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Bücher über sie nicht verflucht sein konnten, und wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich bei der jungen Bibliothekarin gerade unbeliebt genug gemacht, als dass sie sie ohne zu Zögern in irgendetwas Hässliches fassen lassen würde.

Langsam zog sie eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Tasche, Malfoy hatte ihr das Verzeichnis seiner Bücher ausgehändigt, kurz bevor sie das Hotel verlassen hatten, und mit kritischem Blick verglich sie die hier gelagerten Werke mit der Liste, die sie bekommen hatte, während sie diejenigen, die sie bereits gefunden hatte, mit ihrem Zauberstab abhakte. Die Arbeit war eigentlich vollkommen unnötig und nur dazu gedacht, Malfoy Zeit zu verschaffen, an Informationen zu kommen, Informationen über diejenigen, die sich besonders für seine Sammlung interessiert hatten, und mit einem Ohr hörte sie ihm zu, wie er mit Valerie flirtete, während sie die Regalreihen abschritt. Er schien gut voranzukommen, sie genoss es offensichtlich, über die Ausstellung zu sprechen, an der sie mitgearbeitet hatte, genauso wie sie ihre Arbeit genug mochte, um sie in ihr Gespräch mit ihm einfließen zu lassen. Die subtilsten Nachfragen ergaben schon die Ergebnisse, die er wissen wollte, und Hermine ließ sich mit Absicht Zeit bei ihrer Kontrolle der Bücherkisten, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu einem weiteren, ungestörten Gespräch zu geben.

Auch ihre eigene Person wurde nicht ausgespart, Malfoy entschuldigte sich wortreich für ihre Behandlung Valeries - „Ich darf Sie doch Valerie nennen, nicht?“ – während sie ihm eine Kopie der Liste der Personen aushändigte, die nicht nur die Bücher in der Ausstellung, sondern auch die im Archiv gelagerten Schätze eingesehen hatten, ein unschätzbarer Quell an Informationen für sie, und der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hierhergekommen waren. Mit etwas Glück war ein Mitglied der vampirischen Bevölkerung Wiens darunter, das ihnen Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort von Ari Lycurgus geben konnte... zugegeben, mit sehr viel Glück.

Hermine erreichte die letzte Kiste in der Reihe, die Bücher von Malfoy enthielt, und hakte die letzten Titel auf ihrer Liste ab, bis sie stutzte. „Ein Buch fehlt.“

Malfoy und Valerie waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie sie nicht sofort hörten, und Hermine gab sich Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen und ihre strenge Ministerialbeamtinnenmiene wiederaufzusetzen, bevor sie zwischen den Regalreihen hervortrat. „Nun, Mr Malfoy, es scheint, dass Sie Ihre Dokumentation in Ordnung bringen müssen.“

„Bitte?“ Malfoy wirkte wirklich verwirrt, die Art, wie er die Stirn runzelte und sie ansah, war kein bisschen gespielt, denn immerhin hatte er wirklich gedacht, ihr eine vollständige Liste überreicht zu haben.

„Zwar ist keines der Bücher, die Sie aufgeführt haben und die sich in Ihren Beständen in der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek befinden, als schwarzmagisch im Sinne des Magiekontrollgesetzes einzustufen, allerdings befindet sich einer der Bände auf ihrer Liste – _Vampyrerschaffung_ – nicht in diesem Archiv. Das bedeutet, Sie haben sich eines Verstoßes gegen das Dokumentationsgesetz schuldig gemacht.“

Valerie erblasste, und nicht nur, weil Hermine ärgerlich dreinsah. „Aber... das kann nicht sein. Ich habe heute Morgen persönlich die Verbringung der Bände aus der Dauerausstellung ins Archiv überwacht, und  _ Vampyrerschaffung _ war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch an seinem Platz im Regal!“

„Das mag sein, Ms Turecek, aber mittlerweile ist der Band nicht mehr aufzufinden. Und Sie wissen doch, dass der Verlust eines in der Kategorie Zwei Liste B eingestuften Buches als ernstes Vergehen nach dem Internationalen Abkommen zur Kontrolle schwarzmagischer Aktivitäten eingestuft wird?“

„Ich... ja...“ Die junge Frau wirkte aufgewühlt, und ihr Blick wanderte über das Regal hinter Hermine, so als ob sie selbst nachsehen wollte, ob das Buch noch dort wäre, sich aber nicht traute, dafür an Hermine vorbeizugehen. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, für dieses Missverständnis gibt es eine einfache Erklärung, Ms Weasley. Fehler passieren, und Valerie und ihre Kollegen an der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek werden sicherlich alles menschenmögliche tun, um diesen Verlust aufzuklären.“

Hermine warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Fehler passieren, Mr Malfoy, ja. Aber wenn diese  _ Fehler _ sich als möglicher Betrug zur Umgehung des Internationalen Abkommens zur Kontrolle schwarzmagischer Aktivitäten und hierbei besonders des Abschnittes C zur Verbreitung schwarzmagischer Schriften darstellen, muss das Ministerium natürlich ganz besonders vorsichtig sein und eine genaue Untersuchung führen.“

Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Natürlich, Ms Weasley. Aber nun hat das Wochenende begonnen, und ich bin mir sicher, Sie können Valerie und ihren Kollegen doch bis Sonntag Zeit geben, um das fragliche Werk zu finden. Es wäre immerhin möglich, dass es einfach in einem falschen Ordner abgelegt wurde, oder dem falschen Regal.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Möglich, ja. So gefährlich ein solcher Verstoß auch wäre, bevor das Ministerium Ermittlungen aufnimmt, sollte natürlich die Möglichkeit eines Formalfehlers ausgeschlossen werden. Trotzdem werde ich die Ausleihprotokolle für Mr Malfoys komplette Sammlung benötigen, um möglichen Verdachtsfällen nachzugehen.“

„Natürlich, Ms Weasley, natürlich.“ Valerie fertigte eine zweite Kopie der Liste an, die sie Malfoy gegeben hatte, und händigte sie ihr aus. 

„Selbstverständlich erwarte ich Ihre volle Kooperation, Ms Turecek, sowie die Ihrer Behörde.“

Valerie schluckte, dann nickte sie. „Selbstverständlich. Sie wissen nicht, was dieser Vorfall für unsere internationale Reputation als Forschungseinrichtung bedeuten würde... also sind wir ebenfalls an der Aufklärung interessiert.“

„Das hoffe ich.“ Hermine ließ es so klingen, als wäre alles andere ein ebenso schwerer Verstoß gegen grundsätzliche Gesetze wie die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, und sie reckte den Hals. „Wenn Sie uns jetzt nach draußen begleiten würden...“

Valerie beeilte sich, ihr den Weg zu zeigen, während sie sich tausendmal bei Malfoy für die Ungelegenheit entschuldigte und er sich Mühe gab, ihr die Anspannung darüber zu nehmen, und als sie den Eingang erreichten und Valerie für sie aufschloss, blieb er noch am Anfang der Treppe zurück, während Hermine bereits die Stufen hinabging.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht noch Zeit für einen Drink, Valerie?“

Die junge Frau lief rot an, wie Hermine selbst in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. „Ich... ich muss wirklich mit meinen Kollegen sprechen, um diesen möglichen Diebstahl aufzuklären.“

„Aber doch nicht sofort? Immerhin ist es Freitagabend, und jemand wie Sie kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten...“ Malfoy lächelte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln, während Hermine ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden tippte und sich fragte, wie viel davon gespielt und wie viel echt war. 

„Nun... vielleicht kann ich tatsächlich... aber nur ein Drink, ja?“ Malfoy bot der jungen Frau seinen Arm an, und Hermine schnaubte innerlich, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Apparationspunkt machte.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Diebstahl

**Renaissance – Kapitel 4: Diebstahl**

Eigentlich hatte Hermine damit gerechnet, sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Hotelzimmer todmüde ins Bett zu fallen und sofort einzuschlafen, aber ihr Kopf und ihre Erschöpfung spielten ihr hier einen Streich. So sehr sie sich direkt nach ihrer Ankunft in Wien nach ein paar Minuten Ruhe gesehnt hatte, so sehr fuhren ihre Gedanken nun Achterbahn mit ihr, während sie versuchte, die Ereignisse des Abends einzuordnen.

Der Besuch in der Österreichischen Nationalbibliothek hatte nur ein Vorspiel sein sollen, ein Weg, um an Informationen über Vampire und diejenigen, die sich für sie interessierten, zu gelangen. Mit einer tatsächlichen Entwicklung hatten weder sie noch Malfoy gerechnet, was auch der Grund war, warum der Diebstahl sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Und nun musste sie sich alleine den Fragen stellen, die das Verschwinden des Buches über Vampirismus aufgeworfen hatte, und vor allem einer bestimmten: Bestand ein Zusammenhang zwischen der Ermordung einer Gryffindor in Großbritannien und dem Diebstahl eines Buches in Wien?

Hermine hatte früh in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt, dass Zufälle oft nicht so zufällig waren, wie sie aussahen, aber sofort von einer Verbindung ausgehen wollte sie auch nicht, um nicht zu falschen Schlüssen verleitet zu werden. Eine zeitliche Korrelation bedeutete nicht immer auch einen tatsächlichen Zusammenhang, aber merkwürdig war es schon, dass das Buch aus Dracos Sammlung nur wenige Stunden nach dem Mord an Demelza verschwunden war. Theoretisch konnte sogar der nach Wien geflohene Ari Lycurgus der Täter sein, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich schien, dass er irgendeinen Vorteil aus dem Besitz des Werkes ziehen konnte – das Zaubereiministerium würde ihm sicherlich keine Amnestie gewähren im Austausch für ein Buch, so alt und wertvoll es auch sein mochte.

Langsam zog sie die Liste derjenigen, die sich das Buch in den letzten Tagen angesehen hatten, aus der Tasche ihrer Robe, bevor sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ, die Malfoy so anstößig gefunden hatte, und runzelte die Stirn. Das Interesse an der Ausstellung war zweifelsohne große gewesen, größer, als Hermine erwartet hätte, was wahrscheinlich an den vampirischen Traditionen in Wien lag, und auch die Liste der Namen selbst enthielt einige Einträge, die zumindest für ihre Ohren durchaus vampirisch klangen. Leider hatten alle davon das Buch eingesehen, bevor Valerie die restlichen Werke der Sammlung in das Magazin gebracht hatte, und bis jetzt hatte Hermine keinen Grund, an ihrer Aussage zu zweifeln. Die einzige Person, die sich das Buch am heutigen – oder sollte sie eher sagen gestrigen, immerhin war es bereits nach Mitternacht – Tag zur Ansicht in den Lesesaal hatte bringen lassen, war eine gewisse Olivia Petru gewesen, aber die Liste sagte aus, dass sie es bereits am späten Nachmittag wieder zurückgegeben hatte. War es also wirklich nur ein Fehler in der Verwaltung, war das Buch gar nicht verschwunden? Oder hatte jemand tatsächlich die Bibliotheksangestellten überlistet und das Buch aus dem Gebäude geschmuggelt?

Es waren Fragen, die sie nun nicht beantworten konnte, nicht, ohne weitere Recherchen in der Bibliothek anzustellen, und aus diesem Blickwinkel heraus sollte sie eigentlich zufrieden damit sein, dass Malfoys mit Valerie ausgegangen war. Nicht, dass es ihren Sinn für Professionalität nicht beleidigte, dass die beiden sich einen schönen Abend machten, während sie eigentlich eine Untersuchung durchführen sollten, aber eine gute Beziehung zu der jungen Bibliothekarin konnte nicht schaden, vor allem, wenn sie tatsächlich den Weg des Buches durch die Nationalbibliothek verfolgen mussten.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, wieso sie sich ärgerte und wieso sie noch immer nicht schlafen konnte. Dass Malfoy sich in einem Nachtclub amüsierte, wahrscheinlich sogar noch auf Ministeriumskosten, während er eigentlich hier sein und mit ihr die Erkenntnisse des Abends durchsprechen sollte, um danach ihren Bericht für Merrick zu schreiben, regte sie auf. _Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und er wird mit ihr fotografiert – das sollte die Klatschpresse zumindest für ein paar Tage von ihren Berichten über unsere angebliche Affäre ablenken. Und wenn Ron einen der Artikel sieht, dann könnte vielleicht sogar er wieder Vernunft annehmen!_

So schuldig Hermine sich damals, als sie aus Paris zurückgekehrt war, für ihr Verhalten gefühlt hatte, Rons abweisende Kälte hatte in den letzten Monaten jedes Bisschen Reue aus ihr herausgebrannt. Nicht einmal Mrs Weasley, die sonst eine glühende Anhängerin der britischen Klatschpresse war und jede Ausgabe der  _Hexenwoche_ verschlang, hatte Rita Kimmkorn und ihresgleichen diesmal Gehör geschenkt, zumindest nach ein paar hysterischen Anfällen... genauso wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Nur Ron weigerte sich seit Monaten standhaft, endlich die Wahrheit zu sehen und zu verstehen, dass zwischen ihr und Malfoy nichts gewesen war. Nun, fast nichts...

Sie schüttelte den unerwünschten Gedanken ab und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs Pergament und Feder aus ihrem Koffer zu ihr fliegen. Wenn Draco nicht hier war, dann musste sie den Bericht wohl oder übel alleine schreiben. Falls er auf seiner Kneipentour irgendetwas herausfand, konnte sie diese neuen Erkenntnisse auch am Morgen noch als Eule nach Großbritannien schicken.

 

Trotz der Stunde, die sie damit verbracht hatte, ihre Ermittlungen, soweit sie denn schon gediehen waren, für Merrick darzustellen, brauchte sie lange – ungewöhnlich lange – um einzuschlafen, während sie die Ereignisse des Abends wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durchspielte... und selbst in ihre Träume hinein verfolgten sie sie. Als gestrenge Inspekteurin des Ministeriums schritt sie durch die langen Regalreihen des Archivs, immer auf der Suche nach Unregelmäßigkeiten wie Staubkörnern und Eselsohren in den Büchern, während wuselnde Angestellten, die sehr nach Draco, Valerie und Ron aussahen, die eingebildeten Fehler korrigieren mussten, auf die sie sie hinwies. Sie war Herrin ihres kleinen Reiches, in dem alles so geschah, wie sie es wollte, bis die langen Regalreihen schließlich mit lautem Poltern und Klopfen über ihr zusammenfielen und sie und ihre Untergebenen unter sich begruben... und Hermine schreckte im Bett hoch, als zum Pochen an der Tür noch eine Stimme hinzutrat. „Wachen Sie auf, verdammt noch mal! Sie können doch nicht schlafen wie ein Stein!“

Durch das Fenster drang nur das blasse Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung und der Autos herein, und sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker, nachdem sie sich über die Augen gerieben hatte. Halb fünf. Keine Uhrzeit, um aufzustehen, vor allem, wenn man erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gekommen war. „Ich bin wach“, rief sie, nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, während sie nach ihrem Bademantel suchte und mit einem Flickern ihres Zauberstabs die Kerzen anzündete und schließlich zur Tür trat.

Malfoy stand davor, als sie öffnete, noch immer im Anzug von gestern und die blonden Haare fürchterlich zerzaust, als ob jemand mit seinen Fingern immer und immer wieder hindurchgefahren wäre. „Na endlich.“

Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten drängte er sich an ihr vorbei und trat in ihr Zimmer ein, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, und Hermine war für den Moment zu müde und zu perplex, um zu protestieren oder überhaupt zu fragen, was er von ihr wollte. Ihm schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen, er wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt, während er für einen Moment auf den Teppich starrte und mit einer Rolle Pergament in seinen Händen spielte, auf der Hermine das Wachs und das Siegel des Ministeriums erkennen konnte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, für eine Antwort auf ihren Bericht war es eigentlich viel zu früh, doch dann hob Malfoy den Kopf und ihr wurde klar, dass es sich um nichts so triviales handelte. „Sie haben die Leiche gestohlen“, erklärte er mit rauer Stimme, in der noch immer Unglauben mitschwang, und sie starrte ihn an. „Sie haben die gottverdammte Leiche gestohlen!“

„Was?“ Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade noch immer träumte oder ob Malfoy sich gerade einen fürchterlich morbiden Scherz mit ihr erlaubte, aber der düstere Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, klärte alle Fragen in diese Richtung sehr schnell.

„Sie haben mich schon gehört, Weasley. Irgendjemand hat die Leiche von Demelza Robins aus der Kühlkammer des Zaubereiministeriums gestohlen. Die Eule ist gerade erst eingetroffen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Schläfrigkeit zum Rückzug zu bewegen, die gerade von Überraschung und Adrenalin zurückgetrieben wurde. „Aber... wieso?“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich nicht hier sitzen, sondern Wahrsagen auf Hogwarts unterrichten.“

Hermine ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken, während sie die Stirn runzelte und ihr Kopf tatsächlich begann, nachzudenken, und nicht nur auf die Absurdität der Situation zu reagieren. „Geben Sie mir den Brief.“

Malfoy reichte ihr das Stück Pergament und sie überflog die Informationen darauf, es war offensichtlich, dass Merrick ihren Bericht noch nicht bekommen hatte, als er an sie schrieb, denn keine der Fragen, die sie aufgeworfen hatte, war hier beantwortet. Im Gegenteil, sie bekam eine ganz neue Ladung an Problemen, denen sie sich widmen konnte. „Welchen Sinn könnte es denn machen, die Leiche zu stehlen? Die Medimagier hatten sie doch schon untersucht und alle Spuren gesichert.“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Wie gesagt, wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich mein Geld nicht mit Arbeit für das Ministerium verdienen.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, so müde Malfoy auch war, das war kein Grund, jegliche Art von ernsthafter Diskussion mit kaum verhohlenem Sarkasmus abzuwehren, und sie spürte, wie ihr Temperament sich meldete. Wenn er nicht wissen wollte, was sie dachte oder sagte, und wenn er keine Lust hatte, über den Fall zu sprechen, dann konnte sie es auch lassen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie trotzdem über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken, Ihre ermittlerischen Fähigkeiten scheinen ja auch zu wünschen übrig zu lassen.“

Malfoy fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, zerzauste die blonden Strähnen nur noch mehr, eine Tatsache, die sie in einer Ecke ihres Gehirns zur späteren Betrachtung abspeicherte, bevor er seufzte. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe noch nicht geschlafen, und...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre etwas, über das Sie sofort informiert werden wollten.“

Auch wenn ihre müden Augenlider und die Kopfschmerzen, die sich langsam ihren Weg unter ihre Schädeldecke bahnten, anderes behaupteten, damit hatte er durchaus Recht, und sie zwang sich dazu, zu nicken, so schwer es ihr auch fiel. „Ja...“ Für einen Moment starrte sie auf den Teppich zwischen ihnen. „Also, irgendwelche Gedanken dazu?“

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Vernünftigen, zumindest. Mir will kein Grund einfallen, warum man eine Leiche stehlen sollte, _nachdem_ die Medimagier sie untersucht haben, und nicht davor. Merrick will uns den Bericht morgen früh mit den anderen Informationen, um die Sie gebeten haben, schicken.“ 

Hermine wusste das wohl, immerhin hatte sie den Brief ebenfalls gelesen, aber wenn ein bisschen Redundanz alles wäre, was sie von Malfoy zu befürchten hätte, dann wäre diese Ermittlung ja auch ein Kindergeburtstag gewesen. „Er sollte zumindest die Frage klären, ob wir nach Lycurcus als Verdächtigem oder als Zeugen suchen, und vielleicht auch die öffentliche Reaktion dämpfen.“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Fakten den Tagespropheten davon abhalten werden, nach der Ausrottung aller Vampire auf den Britischen Inseln zu schreien? Die letzte Ausgabe war schlimm genug, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie die nächste aussieht, wenn sie genug Zeit hatten, ihre Quellen im Ministerium zu melken, um an die schaurigen Details zu kommen.“

Zugegebenermaßen, Hermine glaubte das nicht, aber sie wollte sich doch ihre Hoffnung in die Menschheit behalten, auch wenn es ihr in den letzten Monaten schwerer gefallen war als sonst. „Wir brauchen also den Täter, egal, ob es Lycurgus war oder nicht, um die öffentliche Empörung zu stoppen, und das bald.“

Malfoy nickte langsam. „Ja. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, haben wir hier in Österreich noch nichts erreicht, außer, herauszufinden, dass eines meiner Bücher gestohlen wurde, was  _möglicherweise_ in einem Zusammenhang zu unserem Fall steht, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.“

Hermine verbiss sich jeden Kommentar darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich mehr erreicht hatte als sie, und zwar bei einer Person, die eigentlich kaum etwas mit ihrer Untersuchung zu tun gehabt hatte – Malfoy hatte gerade aufgehört, ihr rüde entgegenzutreten, und wirklich nachzudenken, und sie wollte dieses Arbeitsklima nicht sofort stören. Eine kleine Spitze konnte sie sich allerdings doch nicht verkneifen. „Haben Sie in Ihrem Gespräch mit Ms Turecek noch etwas herausgefunden?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich... sie hat sich tausendmal entschuldigt, und versucht, sich an die Frau zu erinnern, die das Buch als letzte ausgeliehen hatte – Olivia Petru war ihr Name, glaube ich – aber ansonsten... außer, dass meine Kenntnisse über das österreichische Bibliotheks- und Archivwesen auf ein Niveau gehoben wurden, das ich eigentlich nie erreichen wollte, ist nichts passiert.“

Hermine nahm es mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zur Kenntnis, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Befragung

**Renaissance – Kapitel 5: Befragung**

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh, mit einer Eule von Merrick – schlief der Mann eigentlich nie? – und einer Tasse Kaffee, die nicht stark genug war für Hermines Geschmack und bei weitem nicht ausreichte, um ihr die Augen zu öffnen oder ihre Gehirnzellen wieder auf Touren zu bringen. Auch Malfoy schien noch in einer schlafwandlerischen Trance gefangen zu sein und sie war sich nicht sicher, dass er irgendetwas von den Artikeln im Politikteil des Tagespropheten, die Merrick ihnen hilfreicherweise ausgeschnitten hatte, behielt, die er gerade las. Als ob sie sie in der Gesamtausgabe nicht selbst gefunden hätten, mit schreienden Titeln wie „Dieser blutsaugende Frauenschänder hat eine der Unseren ermordet“, „Vampirische Verbrechen im Wandel der Zeit“ und, als informative Kolumne angepriesen, „Welche Monster die Zauberwelt unsicher machen“.

Auch wenn Hermine den Artikelschreibern eine gewisse Kreativität nicht absprechen konnte, gemeinsam mit den Leserbriefspalten, in denen geschlossen nach den guten, alten Fackeln und Mistgabeln geschrien wurde, erzeugten sie bei ihr doch den Eindruck, dass Großbritannien an der Schwelle des bewaffneten Aufstands stand, und sie seufzte. „Es wird schlimmer, oder?“

Malfoy nickte nur, während er den Toast seines ganz und gar kontinentalen Frühstücks butterte, und Hermine zog sich den Bericht Merricks heran. Zu ihrer Befriedigung war es ihm und seinen Leuten von Großbritannien aus möglich gewesen, Informationen über Olivia Petru zu beschaffen – Informationen noch dazu, die es Hermine erlaubten, einen ersten Verdacht gegen sie zu fassen, zumindest, was den Diebstahl des Buches anging. Befragungen hatten ergeben, dass sie, obwohl eine Hexe und keine Vampirin, in der britischen Vampirszene wohlbekannt war, und vor einigen Jahren nach Österreich ausgewandert war. Dass sie ein Interesse an dem Werk hatte, war also nicht zu leugnen, und ihr britisches Vorstrafenregister zeigte auch, dass sie nicht abgeneigt war, das Gesetz zumindest zu beugen, um ihren vampirischen Freunden zu helfen.

Hermine reichte das Blatt an Malfoy weiter, der im Moment nicht wirklich gesprächig aussah, wenn sie in Betracht zog, wie verzweifelt er sich an seiner Kaffeetasse festklammerte, und griff stattdessen nach dem Bericht der Medimagier, den Merrick ebenfalls angekündigt hatte und der nun, nach dem Diebstahl von Demelzas Leiche, noch wichtiger geworden war. Mit geübtem Blick überflog sie ihn, bis sie an einem besonders interessanten Punkt hängen blieb und stutzte. Zwar waren die Bisswunden an Demelzas Hals offensichtlich vampirischer Natur gewesen und nicht durch einen Perforationszauber verursacht, allerdings war die Untersuchung nicht imstande gewesen, festzustellen, ob der Vampir wirklich ihren Tod herbeigeführt hatte, oder nur einen kleinen Teil ihres Blutes ausgesaugt hatte. Rückstände von Magie, die sich mit der vampirischen Essenz vermischt hatten, hatten die Untersuchung erschwert und die Ergebnisse verwässert, aber die Medimagier wollten auch die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass durch einen Zauber alles Blut in ihrem Körper entfernt worden war, und zudem hatten die Tatortmagier Spuren von Dunkler Magie im Apartment gefunden.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte sich von diesem Bericht Klärung erhofft, eine Vereinfachung ihrer Untersuchung, und kein verwirrendes Konvolut an Möglichkeiten und magischen Rückständen, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnten. Schlimmer noch, die Erkenntnisse der Medimagier trugen nichts zu ihrer Ermittlung bei, und so mussten sie sich mit den kümmerlichen Anhaltspunkten begnügen, die bereits vorlagen.

Sie griff nach einem Stück Pergament, das sie neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, um sich Notizen zu machen, dann aber doch nicht gebraucht hatte, und ihrer Feder, und schrieb eine kurze Anfrage. Die Eule des Ministeriums wartete noch immer geduldig auf der Rückenlehne eines freien Stuhles, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie auf ein Stück Toast von Malfoy hoffte, und Hermine trat zu ihr hinüber, um ihr die Rolle ans Bein zu binden, bevor sie sie auf den Weg zur britischen Botschaft in Wien schickte.

Das Flügelschlagen des Tiers ließ Malfoy von dem Bericht aufsehen, den er grade studiert hatte, und er hob fragen die Brauen.

„Eine Anfrage an die Botschaft – vielleicht können sie Olivia Petrus Adresse herausfinden. Ohne irgendwelche anderen Anhaltspunkte...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, und Malfoy nickte.

 

Wie sich im Laufe des Vormittags herausstellte, war die Botschaft tatsächlich in der Lage, die benötigten Informationen zu beschaffen, und Hermine und Malfoy machten sich kurz nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die sie per Eule erhalten hatten – und keinen Moment zu früh. Während Hermine sich die ersten Stunden nach dem Frühstück noch mit dem Durchgehen aller Berichte und Indizien zu dem Fall vertrieben hatte, hatte danach die Langeweile eingesetzt, die sie, gepaart mit dem drängenden Gefühl, keine Zeit zu haben, und der erdrückenden Gewissheit, trotzdem nichts tun zu können, fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Dass sie sich nun endlich auf den Weg machen und jemanden befragen konnten, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Zusammenhang zum Mord an Demelza Robins bestand, verschwindend gering war, besserte ihre Laune erheblich, und auch Malfoy schien aus seinem Dämmerzustand erwacht zu sein.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie aus dem Hotel hinaus in einen der Außenbezirke der Stadt, eines der industrieller geprägten Viertel neben einer Autobahn, in dem sich hie und da ein paar Wohnhäuser versteckt hatten, und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Olivia Petrus Adresse. Sie wohnte nicht in einem der Zaubererviertel der Stadt, sondern in einer Muggelgegend, doch zu Hermines Überraschung hatte Malfoy sich schon zum zweiten Mal nach ihrem Besuch in der Nationalbibliothek ohne Murren in Muggelkleidung geworfen, und sich dabei besser angestellt als viele andere Zauberer. Sicher, ein Anzug war vielleicht ein wenig – nein, sehr – fein für die Gegend, durch die sie sich gerade bewegten, aber immerhin stand er ihm, und es war nicht so, als ob sie sich um Überfälle sorgen machen müssten...

Sie erreichten das Adresse, die die Botschaft ihnen genannt hatte, es handelte sich um eine merkwürdige Kreuzung aus einem Einfamilienhaus und einem Apartmentkomplex, das sich offensichtlich nicht so recht entscheiden konnte, was es sein wollte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es fürchterlich hässlich und abgewohnt aussah. Malfoy musterte die Namensliste neben den Klingeln mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Hier, Petru.“

Seine Augen flogen über die Tür auf der Suche nach einem Klopfer, und als er keinen entdeckte, versuchte er, sie aufzudrücken – ohne Erfolg. Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, während sie neben ihn trat und auf den kleinen Knopf neben dem Namensschild drückte. Für einen Moment geschah nichts, dann ertönte statisches Knacken und und eine Stimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher, die Malfoy neben ihr zusammenzucken ließ. „Ja?“

„Ms Petru, mein Name ist Hermine Weasley, und ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Sie verschwieg wohlweislich, dass sie vom britischen Zaubereiministerium gesandt war – kein Grund, einen internationalen Zwischenfall zu provozieren – aber ihr Name war bekannt genug, dass die junge Frau den Zusammenhang trotzdem erkennen musste. Für einen Moment erhielt sie keine Antwort, und sie befürchtete, dass Petru ihnen den Zugang verweigern würde, doch dann summte die Tür und Hermine drückte sie auf, bevor Malfoy ihr mit einem fragenden Blick nach drinnen folgte.

Für die Erklärung der Feinheiten von Muggeltechnologie war nun allerdings keine Zeit, denn schon als sie nur ein paar Stufen nach oben gegangen waren, glomm Licht aus einer geöffneten Wohnungstür in den Flur und eine junge Frau sah ihnen misstrauisch durch die Fransen ihres schwarzen Ponys entgegen. Hermine trat ihr entgegen und sah, wie sie dazu ansetzte, zurückzuweichen, sich dann aber einen Ruck gab. „Ms Petru, ich bin Mrs Weasley, und das hier ist Mr Malfoy.“

Sie nickte, und wenn in ihren Augen das Erkennen aufleuchtete, wurde es durch ihre dunklen Strähnen geschickt verborgen. „Kommen Sie herein.“

Ihre Stimme klang tief und rauchig, ein starker Gegensatz zu der schüchternen Persönlichkeit, die sie zu sein schien, und sie gab die Tür frei, um sie und Malfoy hereinzulassen. Im Gegensatz zum heruntergekommenen Äußeren des Hauses war das Innere makellos, sogar in der Küche, in die sie nun geführt wurden und wo Petru sie einlud, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, glänzte alles, als wäre es erst kürzlich installiert worden. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Trotz ihrer eigentlich freundlichen, offenen Worte konnte Hermine das tiefe Misstrauen in ihrer Stimme hören, und sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, um ihr vielleicht ein bisschen von ihrer Wachsamkeit zu nehmen – aber ohne Erfolg. Petrus Körperhaltung blieb genauso kühl und abweisend, und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, als Malfoy sie ansprach.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, Ms Petru, bin ich der Leihgeber einer größeren Sammlung von vampirischer Literatur, die in der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek ausgestellt wird.“ Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, dass die junge Frau zusammenzuckte, als Malfoy sie darauf ansprach, doch selbst mit ihren Jahren der Erfahrung mit Beschuldigten konnte sie sich nicht ganz sicher sein. „Eines der Werke wurde gestohlen... und Sie sind die letzte, die es sich ausgeliehen hat.“

In die abweisende Körperhaltung Petrus mischte sich Verachtung. „Und wenn ich es gestohlen hätte, denken Sie wirklich, ich wäre dumm genug gewesen, mich in die Ausleihliste einzutragen?“

Malfoy antwortete darauf nicht, sondern schenkte ihr nur sein charmantestes Lächeln, das allerdings auf Hermine eine größere Wirkung ausübte als auf ihre Verdächtige. „Wenn das so ist, haben Sie sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich einen Ortungszauber ausführe, um zu sehen, ob das Buch hier in Ihrer Wohnung ist.“

Sie schnaubte. „Wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen, von mir aus.“

Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab, immer darauf bedacht, ihn von Petru wegzuhalten, um keine überraschenden und unerfreulichen Reaktionen zu provozieren, und murmelte ein paar Worte. Eine leuchtende Kugel schoss aus der Spitze seines Stabes, zitterte für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft und zerbarst dann in leuchtende Funken, die schnell ins Nichts verpufften – genauso wie Malfoys Gewissheit, sein Buch hier zu finden. Sie sah es an der Art, wie seine Schultern nach unten sackten, wie sein Blick seine Härte verlor, und Petru bemerkte es ebenfalls. „Sind Sie dann fertig damit, mich grundlos zu verdächtigen, oder haben Sie noch Fragen?“

Der Tonfall der jungen Frau, gepaart mit der abschätzigen Art, mit der sie Malfoy ansah, ließ Hermine fürchten, dass er gleich explodierte, und sie machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und trat zwischen sie. „Eine Frage noch, ja. Sind Sie mit Ari Lycurgus bekannt?“

Petrus Gesichtsausdruck blieb steinern kühl. „Wer?“

Hermine lächelte nur unverbindlich. „Danke für Ihre Kooperation. Mr Malfoy?“

Petru brachte sie zur Tür, mit wachsamen Augen, wie um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht doch noch in der Wohnung umsahen, und ein paar Sekunden später standen sie unten auf der Straße, während sich die dunklen, grauen Wolken noch dichter über dem Himmel von Wien zusammenzogen. Malfoy schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Sie verbirgt etwas.“

Hermine nickte langsam, nachdenklich. „Das denke ich auch... leider ändert das nichts daran, dass wir nichts tun können, zumindest nicht, ohne die internationalen Zaubereigesetze zu einer Bretzel zu verbiegen. Wir haben nichts in der Hand, keine Indizien, keine Beweise... und selbst wenn wir sie hätten, müssten wir sie an die österreichischen Behörden weitergeben anstatt selbst zu ermitteln.“

Malfoy starrte für einen Moment unwillig auf die Straße hinab, wo ein paar Zigarettenstummel in einer traurigen Pfütze aus dunklem, schmutzigem Wasser schwammen, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung in Richtung des Apparationspunktes. „So ungern ich das zugebe, aber Sie haben Recht. Wir brauchen einen neuen Ansatz...“

Hermine nickte, doch leider schoss ihr auch kein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihnen die Möglichkeit geben konnte, ihre Ermittlungen voranzutreiben. Kingsleys Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten war offensichtlich doch übertrieben gewesen, so ungern sie das zugab, denn im Moment konnten sie nichts tun, als auf Informationen aus England zu warten in der Hoffnung, dass Merrick ihnen etwas gab, mit dem sie arbeiten konnten. Hermine hatte das Warten schon immer gehasst, auf den Beginn der Schule, auf ihre Freunde, auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse, aber niemals mehr in Situationen wie diesen, wo sie selbst nichts tun konnte außer stumpfsinnig die Wände anzustarren und Berichte zu schreiben, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, ob Merrick sie lesen würde.

Und selbst als dann die lange ersehnte Eule aus London eintraf, enthielt sie auch keine Informationen, die ihnen einen neuen Zugang zu ihrem Fall verschafften, sondern nur die lapidare Aussage, dass Demelza Robins' Mutter in die Janus-Thickey-Station des St. Mungo's eingeliefert worden war.

 

Halb hatte Hermine damit gerechnet, dass sie und Malfoy den Samstagabend damit verbringen würden, die Wände ihrer Hotelzimmer anzustarren oder wahlweise Berichte und Untersuchungsergebnisse zu lesen, die sie schon fast auswendig konnten, aber Malfoy machte ihr bei dieser Planung einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Gegen sieben – kurz bevor sie endgültig den Verstand verlor, weil die formalen Wörter des Berichts vor ihren Augen tanzten – klopfte er an ihre Zimmertür, und als sie öffnete, hob sie überrascht die Brauen. Anstatt des schwarzen Umhangs, den sie erwartet hatte, trug er Muggelkleidung – wieder seinen Anzug – und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er es durchaus genossen hatte, sie zu überraschen. „In fünf Minuten im Foyer! Muggelkleidung!“

„Sie wissen schon, dass wir hier sind, um zu ermitteln, und nicht, um uns zu vergnügen?“

Er tat ihren Einwand mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, niemand, der Sie kennt, würde Ihnen vorwerfen, sich in meiner Gesellschaft zu amüsieren, also kommen Sie!“

Sie seufzte. _Was sagt das über Ron aus? Und über meine Ehe?_ Ihr eigentlich ohnehin schon sehr geringer Widerstand – sie konnte die Berichte tatsächlich bereits auswendig, zumindest die wichtigsten – schwand im Angesicht dieses Gedanken noch mehr, und sie nickte Malfoy zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Fünf Minuten später trat sie ins schon etwas abgenutzte Foyer des Hotels, in dem die Botschaft sie untergebracht hatte, und wurde von einem grinsenden Malfoy empfangen. „Ich wusste, Sie würden sich in Versuchung führen lassen.“

Hermine schnaubte. „Schreiben Sie sich dieses Verdienst nicht auf die Fahnen, sie könnten schlecht abschneiden, wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich bei Ihrer Konkurrenz um den langweiligsten Papierkram seit der Gründung des Ministeriums handelt.“

Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf und bot ihr seinen Arm an, den sie, wenn auch widerstrebend, annahm, bevor er sie zu ihrer Überraschung nicht zu einer der Apparationsnischen, sondern durch die Eingangstür nach draußen führte. „Muggel-Wien?“

Malfoy nickte. „Glauben Sie, ich trage zum Spaß Muggelkleidung?“

Hermine musste zugeben, dass das trotz all den guten Eigenschaften, die sie seit ihrem Auftrag in Paris an Malfoy entdeckt hatte, doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich wäre, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir viele Dinge vorstellen, die Sie zum Spaß tun, aber Muggelkleidung anzuziehen gehört sicherlich nicht dazu.“

Malfoy lachte, ein Laut, den sie auch nach so vielen Jahren noch immer mit Häme und Spott assoziierte, bis sie bemerkte, dass er gänzlich frei davon war, dass er über ihren Witz lachte und nicht über sie. „Und ich tue es auch heute nicht – aber wenn ich noch fünf Minuten länger in diesem Zimmer hätte bleiben müssen, hätte ich den Putz von den Wänden gehext.“

Hermine nickte empathisch – sie hatte dasselbe gefühlt, nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich vor Wut mit ihren Fäusten gegen den Schrank getrommelt hätte... beides keine besonders gesunden Optionen.

„Also musste ich nach draußen...“, fuhr Malfoy mit einem Grinsen fort, während er einen tiefen Atemzug der bereits herbstlich-kalten Luft nahm und prompt hustete, weil gerade ein Motorroller vorbeifuhr. Hermine giggelte. „... und nachdem Kingsley wahrscheinlich nicht glücklich darüber wäre, wenn wir die österreichische Zauberwelt mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass wir hier sind, indem wir in eines dieser feinen Restaurants gehen, die im Reiseführer empfohlen werden, blieb mir nur die Muggelwelt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da sehen Sie, zu welchen Opfern die Arbeit für das Zaubereiministerium mich treibt.“

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er in seinem Weg die Straße hinunter innehielt und sich einem Gebäudeeingang zuwandte. „Was halten Sie davon?“

Hermine musterte das Café mit hochgezogenen Brauen, sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy sie, wenn ihm schon der Luxus der Zauberwelt verwehrt blieb, in ein elegantes und teures Muggelrestaurant führen würde, und nicht in ein kleines Café, das aussah, als wäre es direkt aus den Fünfziger Jahren in die Gegenwart appariert. Nicht, dass Hermine ein Problem damit hatte – sie verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit damit, auf Empfängen und Dinners winzige Portionen von riesigen Tellern zu löffeln – aber sein Verhalten verwirrte sie, und sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Karte neben der Tür, auf der sie kaum ein Wort verstand, um ihre Irritation zu kaschieren, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu und nickte. „Gerne.“

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte sie allerdings eine Antwort auf ihre Frage, und sie musste sich das Giggeln verkneifen. Als Malfoy die große Espressomaschine, die sie mit einem Dampfstrahl begrüßte, sobald sie eintraten, merkwürdig angesehen hatte, hatte sie seine Reaktion noch auf das unerwartete Verhalten des Gerätes zurückgeführt. Doch je länger sie an dem Tisch neben dem gusseisernen Ofen saßen, zu dem er sie gezogen hatte, weit weg von allem, was mit Strom betrieben wurde, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass er schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor der Muggeltechnologie hatte. In einem der modernen Cafés oder Restaurants, mit den Flachbildschirmen und elektrischen Kaminen, hätte ihn wahrscheinlich der Schlag getroffen... und selbst hier, wo die schon leicht abgeschabten, grünen Bänke und steinernen Tische im Stil vergangener Zeiten Sicherheit boten gegen die Handys und Tablets und Laptops, schien er sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, als er ihr Lächeln bemerkte, und schlang ihre Finger um ihre Tasse mit heißer Schokolade. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gut aufgenommen, wenn sie ihm verraten hätte, dass sie sich über ihn amüsierte, auch wenn sie ihre Gedanken mit niemandem teilte – Malfoy war einfach zu stolz. Zugegeben, er hatte Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten Jahren... aber der Junge, den sie vor so vielen Jahren auf Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte, war noch immer da, nur verdeckt von einer dicken Schicht an Manieren, Höflichkeit und Charme. Das musste sie sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, besonders, wenn er sie anlächelte wie in diesem Moment.

„Sehen Sie? Viel besser.“

Hermine konnte seine Feststellung nicht leugnen, nicht, während sie fühlte, wie sich das bleierne Gewicht des Mordfalles, in dem sie ermittelten – oder eher nicht ermittelten, ein wenig von ihren Schultern hob und sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. Aber trotzdem...

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie abgeschlossen mit ihrer Mission in Paris, mit allem, was dort passiert war, auch wenn Rose ihr noch so oft aus dem Buch zitiert hatte, das Malfoy für sie gekauft hatte, als Dank dafür, dass sie ihnen bei der Rettung seines Sohnes geholfen hatte. Paris war vorbei, die Anschuldigungen des Tagespropheten lächerlich, und wenn irgendetwas geschehen war, das diese Gewissheit in Frage gestellt hätte, dann hatte sie es nicht in ihren Kopf gelassen. Aber jetzt arbeitete sie wieder mit Malfoy zusammen, und die Versuchung, die sie damals gespürt hatte, diese Sehnsucht, dass mehr sein könnte zwischen ihnen als nur distanzierte Kollegialität, war mit voller Macht zurückgekehrt, nein, stärker noch, weil sie sie in der Zwischenzeit verdrängt hatte. Und deswegen konnte sie nicht – wollte sie nicht – auf sein charmantes Lächeln eingehen und die Art, wie er ihr vermittelte, diesen Ausflug nur für sie arrangiert zu haben. „Kommen Sie... wenn ich nicht ja gesagt hätte, wären Sie alleine hier – oder in irgendeiner der zahllosen Cocktailbars, durch die  _Valerie_ sie gestern geschleift hat.“

Das Lächeln rutschte von Malfoys Gesicht, und für einen Moment runzelte er die Stirn, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder glättete – doch die Offenheit war gewichen, und hatte einer brütenden Nachdenklichkeit Platz gemacht.  _Großartig, Hermine. Einfach großartig._

„Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen den Einfluss, den Ihre Gefühlslage auf diese Ermittlung und damit auch auf mich hat – und Ihre Möglichkeiten, Ihren Unmut kundzutun.“

Nun war es an ihr, die Stirn zu runzeln, bevor sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm, um seinem wachsamen, prüfenden Blick wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden zu entgehen. Hatte sie mit ihren Worten, die doch nur dazu gedacht waren, ihre eigene, innere Distanz zu wahren, zu viel von ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben? Ahnte Malfoy etwa, dass... nein, natürlich nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Er hatte sie in den letzten Monaten kaum gesehen...

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und schnaubte. „Wundervoll, dass Sie mir großen Einfluss auf unser Nichtstun zugestehen. Und das sogar ganz ohne den im Ministerium sonst üblichen Abschluss in Prokrastination.“

Ihre Worte hätten durchaus humorvoll sein können, hätte nicht der scharfe, beißende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme jeden Anschein von Witz zunichte gemacht, und Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sich erhob und in jenem kühlen, distanzierten Tonfall, den sie von Slytherins im Allgemeinen und ihm im Besonderen, so gut kannte, fragte: „Möchten Sie auch eine Zeitung?“


	7. Kapitel 6 - Einbruch

**Renaissance – Kapitel 6: Einbruch**

Wo Hermine zuerst gedacht hatte, dass der kleine Ausflug mit Malfoy ihr guttun würde, hatte er ihr nur eine weitere, schlaflose Nacht beschert, und fast schon war sie dankbar, als im Morgengrauen die Ministeriumseule, die Merrick zugeordnet war, an ihre Fensterscheibe klopfte und jeden Versuch, einzuschlafen, überflüssig machte. Dass es keine guten Nachrichten sein konnten, die eine dringende Mitteilung nötig gemacht hatten, war ihr in dem Moment klar, als sie das Tier sah, aber als sie das Siegel öffnete und das Pergament auffaltete, konnte sie einen Fluch trotzdem nicht unterdrücken. Merricks Auroren hatten in den Nachtstunden in der Vampirszene Londons Befragungen durchgeführt – und herausgefunden, dass einer der dort lebenden Vampire ein Treffen zwischen Ari Lycurgus und Olivia Petru organisiert hatte... in der Nacht des Mordes an Demelza!

Hastig schlüpfte sie in ihren Morgenmantel und durchquerte den um diese Zeit stillen und leeren Flur des Hotels, um an die Zimmertür gegenüber zu klopfen. „Malfoy!“

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er ihr öffnete, und mehr noch, der klare, wache Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, verrieten ihr, dass er ebenso wenig geschlafen hatte wie sie – sich ebenso viele Sorgen gemacht hatte wie sie? – aber sie fasste sich schnell. „Petru hat gelogen.“

Er hob die Brauen, und sie drückte ihm das Pergament in die Hand. „Sie hat Lycurgus' Flucht aus London organisiert.“

„Verdammt.“ Malfoy klang fast milde, während er versuchte, die Implikationen dieser neuen Information zu erfassen, doch als er ihren Gedankengang nachvollzogen hatte, drang Schärfe in seine Stimme. „Verdammt! In fünf Minuten in der Lobby!“

Hermine fand, dass er diese Worte in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft benutzte, aber ihr Sarkasmus blieb nur ein Schatten im hintersten Winkel ihres Geistes, während sie in ihre Kleider hastete und ihren Zauberstab packte, nur um Minuten später im Wiener Herbstregen am kalten und dunklen Apparationspunkt in der Nähe von Olivia Petrus Wohnung zu stehen. Weder sie noch Malfoy verspürten den Wunsch, die Situation zu diskutieren – was geschehen war, war mehr als klar... Petru hatte sie angelogen und damit ihre Ermittlungen verzögert, und nun gäbe es für sie ein paar interessante Fragen zu beantworten, fremdes Land hin, Ermittlungsbefugnisse her.

Ihre Finger schoben sich in ihrer Tasche um ihren Zauberstab, während sie durch die frühmorgendlich verlassenen Straßen hasteten, durch feuchtes Laub, das sich auf dem Boden angesammelt hatte, bis sie schließlich das heruntergekommene Haus erreichten, das sie bereits kannten. Im Erdgeschoß brannte kein Licht, zumindest keines, das sie sehen konnten, aber damit hatte Hermine auch nicht gerechnet – nicht kurz nach vier Uhr morgens.

„Malfoy?“ Ihr kurzer Blick genügte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ebenso angespannt bereit war wie sie, die Hand in der Tasche um den Zauberstab geschlungen, und er nickte langsam, bevor sie auf den Klingelknopf drückte und die Stille des Morgens sich zwischen ihnen ausdehnte. Nichts. Gar nichts. Hermine klingelte erneut, lauschte in die Dunkelheit des Hauses hinein, wartete darauf, dass das Licht anging und Petru sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte... aber stattdessen spürte sie nur, wie feiner Nieselregen sich auf ihrem Gesicht absetzte, und sie seufzte. „Vielleicht ist sie einfach nicht zu Hause?“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Natürlich. Um vier Uhr morgens, in der Nacht, nachdem Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums ihr einen Besuch abgestattet haben. Das glauben Sie doch nicht selbst, oder?“

Wenn Hermine ehrlich war, tat sie das tatsächlich nicht – leider änderte ihre Einschätzung der Situation aber nichts daran, dass sie nun vor verschlossenen Türen standen und keine Möglichkeit hatten, mit Petru zu sprechen. „Wo ist bei diesen Muggeldingern das Schloss?“

Bevor Hermine überhaupt Zeit hatte, zu erfassen, was er vorhatte, hatte er es selbst gefunden und sich mit einem nonverbalen Alohomora die Tür geöffnet. Hermine stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. „Das können Sie nicht machen!“

Sein Blick war genug Beweis dafür, dass er es eben doch konnte und soeben getan hatte, und er trat in den dunklen, stillen Flur des Hauses ein, ohne sich um sie zu kümmern. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann, kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fallen konnte, huschte sie ihm hinterher, den Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen. „Wollen Sie jetzt auch noch in die Wohnung einbrechen?“

„Nein, ich will mir Ideen für die Inneneinrichtung holen!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich am Schloss der Wohnungstüre zu schaffen machte. „ _Natürlich_ will ich das!“

Hermine packte seinen Arm. „Wenn wir erwischt werden, haben wir genau den internationalen Vorfall am Hals, den Kingsley vermeiden möchte!“

Er riss sich von ihr los. „Solange er uns keine Hauspunkte abzieht...  _Alohomora_ .“

Für einen Moment erleuchtete der blaue Schein des Zaubers den Flur, dann öffnete sich das Schloss mit einem Klicken – ohne dass ein magischer Alarm losheulte, wie Hermine halb befürchtet hatte – und Malfoy schob sich durch die Tür, den Zauberstab gezogen. Ihre moralischen Bedenken hatte sie bereits zurückgelassen – oder redete sie sich ein, sie musste in der Nähe sein, um Malfoy von Schlimmerem abzuhalten, anstatt Schmiere zu stehen? – und so schlüpfte sie hinterher, sah sich im Halbdunkel der Räume um, die nur vom gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaternen erhellt wurden. Malfoy schlich durch die Räume, und Hermine folgte ihm, während sie sich selbst umsah, ohne irgendetwas entdecken zu können, das auf eine Verwicklung Petrus in den Fall hinwies, und schließlich trat sie auf ihn zu. „Was wollen Sie hier eigentlich? Meinen Sie wirklich, dass Sie hier nützliche Informationen für unsere Ermittlung finden?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat ins Schlafzimmer, wo das Bett kalt und unberührt dalag – sie war also nicht erst in den letzten Minuten geflohen – und dann ins Badezimmer, wo er nach der Haarbürste griff. „Nicht für die Ermittlung, nein... aber vielleicht, um Petru zu finden.“

Mit spitzen Fingern zog er ein paar Haare zwischen den Borsten hervor und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber, bevor er sie in seine Tasche steckte.

 

Zwei Stunden später brannten Hermines Augen vor Müdigkeit und ihr Magen protestierte gegen zu viel Kaffee, und sie hatten noch immer nichts erreicht. Weder der Zauber, um das gestohlene Buch aufzuspüren, noch jener, der Olivia Petru finden sollte, hatte irgendwelche Ergebnisse erbracht, und nun saßen sie beim Frühstück und starrten auf die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten sich Rita Kimmkorn und ihre Kollegen trotz einer Intervention des Zaubereiministers nicht in ihrer Sprache gemäßigt und hetzten immer noch gegen Vampire und andere Zauberwesen, die ihrer Ansicht nach keinen Platz in der britischen Gesellschaft hatten, und die öffentliche Stimmung folgte ihren aggressiven Parolen.

Hermine seufzte. „Wir brauchen Ergebnisse.“

Malfoy warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und legte die Zeitung kräftiger als nötig beiseite. „Und wo genau sollen wir die hernehmen? Mit Petru ist unsere beste Spur verschwunden!“

Dass Malfoy so heftig reagierte, überraschte sie, ihre Worte waren mehr Feststellung der Tatsachen gewesen als Vorwurf, und sie rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. So gerne sie ihm auch widersprochen hätte, er hatte mit seiner Einschätzung Recht... was ihre Laune nicht gerade verbesserte. „Was ist mit dem Buch?“

„Was soll damit sein?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sein Verschwinden mit dem Fall zu tun hat.“

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen – sie drehten sich im Kreis, ohne neue Hinweise oder Anhaltspunkte, und sie waren Ari Lycurgus kein Stück näher gekommen, auch wenn seine Befragung der wichtigste Grund des Zaubereiministeriums gewesen war, sie nach Wien zu schicken. Und ihnen lief die Zeit davon... sie hatten nur noch bis morgen früh, bis das österreichische Zaubereiministerium auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam wurde, und jegliche Hoffnung auf Milde hatten sie wohl verwirkt, wenn Malfoys Einbruch in die Wohnung von Olivia Petru bekannt würde.

Das Rauschen von Flügeln ließ sie aufblicken, und wieder einmal landete eine Eule auf einem der Stühle neben ihnen. Zum Glück hatte die Botschaft ein magisches Hotel für sie gewählt! Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was das Tier in einem Muggeletablissement für einen Aufstand verursacht hätte, aber so würdigten die wenigen, anderen Gäste sie keines Blickes, sondern interessierten sich mehr für ihr Frühstück. Das Angebot eines Stückes Toast lockte die Eule zu Malfoy, sodass er ihr die dicke Pergamentrolle, die sie trug, abnehmen konnte, und Hermine beobachtete ihn mit kaum verhohlener Neugier, während er das Siegel brach und mehrere Blätter hervorzog.

„Befragungsergebnisse“, bemerkte er knapp, als er das Anschreiben von Merrick überflogen hatte und ihr intensiver Blick ihm schon fast Löcher in den Umhang gebrannt hatte. „Die Eltern und einige Mitglieder der Londoner Vampirszene.“

Er reichte ihr eines der Protokolle, wahrscheinlich, weil er sie und ihre Ungeduld nicht untätig neben sich sitzen haben wollte, während er las, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte noch frisch im Gedächtnis, dass Demelzas Mutter am Vorabend wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruches ins St. Mungos eingeliefert worden war, und dass Merrick sie so bald danach befragte, war selbst für den Auroren überraschend unsensibel. Die Erklärung, die ihre Verwirrung vertrieb, fand sich aber bereits im zweiten Befragungsprotokoll der Auroren, die viele, relativ kurze Interviews mit Bekannten von Ari Lycurgus und Demelza Robins geführt hatten.

Während die Eltern bei ihrer ersten Befragung davon gesprochen hatten, dass Lycurgus eine Bedrohung für ihre Tochter gewesen war, zeichnete sich hier nämlich ein ganz anderes Bild. Die meisten der Vampire und ihrer Freunde erzählten von einem zufriedenen, glücklichen Paar, das kaum Streit und keinen Grund für Kummer hatte, außer die abwehrende Reaktion von Demelzas Eltern. Laut den Aussagen hatten sie immer wieder versucht, Demelza zur Trennung zu überreden, sogar gedroht, sie zu enterben und jeglichen Kontakt abzubrechen, was bei der jungen Frau allerdings auf taube Ohren gestoßen war, im Gegenteil. Sie war es gewesen, die für längere Zeit nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern gesprochen hatte, und erst am Vorabend des Mordes hatte sie sich wieder mit ihrer Mutter verabredet, nicht allerdings, ohne sich große Sorgen zu machen, dass das Treffen in einem erneuten Streit enden würde. Hermine schluckte.

„Was sagen die Vampire?“, fragte Malfoy, und sie hob den Blick, er hielt ihr das Pergament mit der Befragung von Mr und Mrs Robins hin, und sie tauschten die Blätter aus.

„Wahrscheinlich etwas anderes als die Eltern, lesen Sie selbst“, entgegnete sie, und überflog das nächste Befragungsprotokoll. 

Schon an der trockenen Wiedergabe konnte sie ablesen, dass Merrick die Eltern nun, nach dieser neuen Entwicklung, als Verdächtige ansah, er hatte sie nach dem genauen Ablauf ihres Abends gefragt, immer wieder Zeitangaben gefordert, bis Mr Robins sich genötigt gesehen hatte, einzugreifen, da seine Frau noch immer sehr schwach war und unter dem starken Einfluss von Beruhigungstränken stand. Viel interessanter als die zeitlichen Details war für Hermine allerdings der Bericht der Heiler über den Zustand von Mrs Robins. Während der Bericht aus London vom Vorabend nur von ihrer Einweisung trat, waren hier genauere Informationen enthalten, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Mrs Robins war bei der Ankunft der Heiler nicht ansprechbar und vollkommen hysterisch gewesen und hatte sich heftig gegen ihren Transport ins St. Mungo's gewehrt in dem Glauben, alle Menschen um sie herum, ihren Mann eingeschlossen, wären Vampire, genauso wie ihre Tochter, und würden sie töten wollen.

„Was denken Sie?“, fragte Malfoy, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich weiß es nicht... es könnte eine normale Reaktion auf das Trauma durch den Verlust ihrer Tochter, und noch dazu auf eine so grausame Art und Weise, sein.“

„Könnte es...“, entgegnete Malfoy nachdenklich, während er in die Ferne starrte. „Aber wenn man ihre Einlieferung mit den Widersprüchen in Zusammenhang bringt, in die sie sich bei ihrer zweiten Einvernahme verwickelt hat...“

„Denken Sie, sie wäre verdächtig?“, fragte sie langsam und zögerlich, während sie versuchte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass eine Mutter ihre eigene Tochter getötet hatte, dann aber schließlich aufgab, als sich das Bild ihres eigenen kleinen Mädchens vor ihre Augen schob. Nein... es gab Dinge, die musste man nicht verstehen. 

„Merrick denkt das auf jeden Fall“, entgegnete er, mit einer kleinen Geste zu dem Anschreiben hin, das Hermine noch nicht gelesen hatte.

„Merrick findet es auch verdächtig, wenn Teddy in der Aurorenzentrale jeden Tag zur selben Zeit an seinem Büro vorbeigeht, um sich Kaffee zu holen. Hat dem Jungen einen fürchterlichen Schrecken eingejagt!“ 

Malfoy lachte – ein Geräusch, das nur für einen Moment amüsiert wirkte, dann aber in Ernst verklang. „Paranoid oder nicht, ich denke, in diesem Fall könnte er tatsächlich auf etwas gestoßen sein.“

Hermine seufzte. „Hoffentlich nicht... der Gedanke ist einfach...“

Er schien ihr zuzustimmen, zumindest las sie das aus seinem abwesenden Blick ab, er dachte wahrscheinlich gerade ebenso an Scorpius wie sie zuvor an Rose und Hugo, bevor er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentrierte. „Selbst wenn Mrs Robins die Schuldige ist, erklärt das nicht den Diebstahl der Leiche. Oder meinen Sie, sie hat sich ihre Tochter zu Hause ausgestopft ins Kinderzimmer gestellt?“

Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, ihm zu sagen, dass dieser Scherz absolut unangemessen war, und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn der Mord und sein Motiv aufgeklärt sind, ergibt sich vielleicht auch dafür eine Erklärung.“

„Vielleicht.“ Malfoy klang nicht so, als ob er es wirklich glauben würde.

 

Das kurzfristige Hochgefühl vom Morgen, als sich eine neue Spur für ihre Ermittlung abgezeichnet hatte, war am späten Nachmittag bei Hermine bereits lange verflogen, während sie abwechselnd aus dem Fenster ihres Hotelzimmers und auf ihre Unterlagen starrte. Aus London waren keine neuen Nachrichten gekommen, und sie hatten auf ihrer Erkundungstour durch einige, bekannte Vampirclubs weder Olivia Petru noch Ari Lycurgus gefunden, noch jemanden, der die beiden in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Sie schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt – oder die Wiener Vampire logen genauso gut wie Petru es getan hatte.

Nicht einmal die paar Stunden, die sie in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Hotelbett gedöst hatte, hatten gereicht, um ihre Laune wieder aufzupolieren, und auch jetzt sollte sie wahrscheinlich eher versuchen, sich zu erholen, anstatt wieder und wieder durch all die Unterlagen zu gehen, die sie zur Verfügung hatte. In der Nacht wollten sie ihre Befragungen wiederholen – jetzt machte es keinen Unterschied mehr, ob das österreichische Zaubereiministerium von ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhr oder nicht, in wenigen Stunden würden sie das ohnehin tun – und dafür würde sie allen Schlaf brauchen, den sie bekommen konnte. Aber selbst wenn sie sich hinlegte, rasten ihre Gedanken nur, während ihre Augenlider von der bleiernen Müdigkeit niedergedrückt wurden, ein Gefühl, das sie schon seit durchwachten Nächten vor Prüfungen mit Inbrunst hasste.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken, aber sie war zu erschöpft, um sich zu erheben und zur Tür zu gehen, also wandte sie sich nur um. „Ja?“ Wahrscheinlich wäre es ohnehin nur Malfoy.

Zu ihrer Überraschung aber war es Valerie Turecek, die Angestellte der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek, die zögerlich die Klinke hinunterdrückte und ihren Kopf hereinstreckte.

„Mrs Weasley?“

Sie stemmte sich aus ihrem Stuhl hoch, als die Überraschung ihr neue Kräfte verlieh. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Mr Malfoy hat mich geschickt, um Sie zu holen, während er sich fertigmacht... wir haben das Buch gefunden, Ma'am.“ 


	8. Entspannung

**Renaissance – Kapitel 7: Entspannung**

Hermine seufzte tief und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab. Erst weit nach Mitternacht waren sie ins Hotel zurückgekehrt, nach einer weiteren Tour durch verrauchte Kneipen und Bars und Discos mit schrillen Technotönen, und sie hatte nichts dafür vorzuweisen außer leichte Kopfschmerzen zu ihrer Müdigkeit. Auch ihre zweite Befragung von Vampiren und Zauberern in den bekannten Etablissements hatte keine Ergebnisse gebracht, sondern ihr nur Schlaf und Nerven geraubt, während sie die Zeit verrinnen sah und ihre Frist zu ihrer Abreise aus Wien kürzer und kürzer wurde. Müde, erschöpft und ernüchtert hatte sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen, doch wo sie sich noch auf dem Weg vorgenommen hatte, noch einmal durch die Unterlagen zu gehen, die sie bereits zu großen Teilen auswendig kannte. Wirklicher Sinn hätte keiner hinter ihren Bemühungen gelegen, nur der Wunsch, irgendetwas zu tun, damit sie sich nicht vorwerfen konnte, Zeit verschwendet zu haben, wo sie doch nur noch so wenig davon hatten... und Malfoy schien sich ähnlich zu fühlen wie sie – ähnlich hoffnungslos. Statt zu arbeiten, saßen sie nun gemeinsam in den hässlichen Polsterstühlen vor dem Fenster ihres Hotelzimmers und sahen zu, wie der rötliche Schein der Laternen und Lichter am Himmel über Wien langsam zu Sternen verblasste, während sie sich gegenseitig mit ihrem Fatalismus ansteckten.

„Sie sollten schlafen gehen“, meinte Malfoy langsam, während er sich über die Augen rieb, selbst genauso erschöpft wie sie, die Schultern herabgesunken und mit einem Hauch von Bart auf dem Gesicht, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. 

„Und warum nicht Sie?“ Das Papier der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten knisterte unter ihren Fingern, als sie in einer hilflosen Geste darüberstrich, über die hasserfüllten Wörter, denen bereits Taten gefolgt waren. Die öffentliche Stimmung in Großbritannien war so aufgeheizt, dass kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung die ersten tätlichen Angriffe auf Vampire erfolgt waren, mit Verletzten auf beiden Seiten, und Hermine fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, dass sie nicht mehr getan, mehr erreicht hatte auf diesem sinnlosen Ausflug nach Wien, der wahrscheinlich nur ihre Ehe ruiniert hatte, und sonst nichts. 

Kingsley hatte solche Hoffnungen auf sie gesetzt, aber jetzt war ihre Zeit abgelaufen. Morgen früh würde das österreichische Zaubereiministerium erfahren, dass sie und Malfoy nach Wien gereist waren, um in diesem Fall zu ermitteln. Der Minister würde gegen die anmaßende Einmischung in seine staatliche Autorität protestieren, sie zur Ausreise zwingen, ihnen vielleicht sogar ein Aufenthaltsverbot aufhalsen... und das alles für was? Nichts. Gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts.

Zwar war das Buch, das Malfoy aus der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek gestohlen worden war, wieder aufgetaucht, aber nicht durch ihre genialen Ermittlungen, sondern durch schieren Zufall oder Schuldbewusstsein der Diebe. Eine Angestellte, die selbst am Sonntagnachmittag Überstunden machte, hatte es auf den Treppen des Bibliotheksgebäudes gefunden, gut verpackt und mit einem Muggelschutz- und Stasiszauber belegt, eine Tatsache, die Valerie Turecek und ihre Vorgesetzten genauso verwirrt hatte wie Hermine und Malfoy, wie sie bei ihrer kurzen Besprechung im Hotel zugegeben hatten. Für morgen früh waren ihnen neue Erkenntnisse versprochen worden, aber sie wussten nicht einmal, ob die österreichischen Auroren ihnen bis dahin Bewegungsfreiheit zugestehen würden, und die magisch-forensische Untersuchung des Buches musste ohnehin noch bis Montagabend warten. Abgesehen davon, dass sie dann wahrscheinlich keinen Zugriff auf die Ergebnisse mehr hatten, war es zwar beruhigend zu wissen, dass potentiell gefährliche Literatur über die Erschaffung von Vampiren nicht mehr frei zugänglich war – ob das Verschwinden von  _Vampyrerschaffung_ überhaupt im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Mordfall stand, wussten sie allerdings noch immer nicht. 

Ansonsten standen sie mit leeren Händen da, zumindest, was die Ermittlung in Österreich betraf – Merrick war bedeutend erfolgreicher gewesen als sie. Olivia Petru war und blieb verschwunden, auch wenn Merrick bereits ein Rechtshilfeansuchen an das österreichische Aurorenbüro gestellt hatte, Ari Lycurgus genauso, und auch Demelza Robins' Leiche war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sie waren also auf demselben Stand wie am Freitag, als sie aus London abgereist waren, hatten ihre Zeit verschwendet... und nun hatte sie das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Ticken der großen Standuhr in der Ecke die Chance, etwas zu erreichen, geringer wurde.

Versagt... sie hatten versagt, ein Gefühl, an das Hermine sich auch in all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete, nicht gewöhnt hatte, und der Gedanke daran, dass der Mord an Demelza vielleicht ungesühnt bleiben könnte, schmeckte wie Asche. Immerhin kannte sie die Frau, war mit ihr zur Schule gegangen, hatte mit ihr gefeiert nach ihren Quidditchsiegen...

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Malfoy sprach, er hatte fast so ausgesehen, wie wenn er eingeschlafen wäre, sie aber wohl doch unter gesenkten Lidern hindurch beobachtet, und der Blick aus seinen grauen Augen enthielt für ihren Geschmack zu viel Verständnis. „Natürlich ist es das – irgendetwas muss da doch sein, das wir noch tun können, bevor wir morgen...“ Der Gedanke, den sie verdrängen wollte, ließ sie den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, und Malfoy richtete sich aus seiner halb zusammengesackten Position auf seinem Stuhl auf, beugte sich nach vorne.

„Hermine, du bist der klügste Mensch, den ich kenne – wenn _dir_ nichts einfällt, was wir tun können, dann können wir nichts tun. Wir haben jede Spur verfolgt, die wir hatten, mit allen Möglichkeiten, die uns zur Verfügung standen... und es ist nicht so, als ob der Durchbruch in unserem Fall nicht auch noch gelingen kann, nachdem wir abgereist sind.“

Hermine starrte auf ihre Finger. Zu gerne wollte sie seinen verführerischen Worten glauben, wollte das schreckliche Schuldgefühl zur Seite schieben, aber die kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie immer weiter vorantrieb, sie kämpfen ließ, selbst wenn sie übermächtigen Gegnern gegenüberstand, wollte nicht schweigen. Denn irgendwas musste da doch sein, das sie noch tun konnte, das sie besser machen könnte, oder hätte besser machen müssen, um Demelza Robins die Gerechtigkeit zu geben, die sie verdiente... und sie fand keine Lösung. Und dafür hasste sie sich.

Malfoys intensiver Blick gab ihr das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er jede ihrer Überlegungen auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, ihre Scham, ihre Schuld, ihren Hass, und sie stand auf, trat ans Fenster, sah hinunter auf die Straße, die nun menschenleer vor ihnen lag und auf der nur ab und zu ein vereinzeltes Auto vorbeifuhr. Sie war müde... sie war müde und erschöpft, und und ihre Gedanken rasten wie ein Hamster in seinem Laufrad, ständig in Bewegung und doch niemals sein Ziel erreichend. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich ins Bett gehen, wie Malfoy gesagt hatte – aber würde das die Schuld am Morgen nicht nur noch schlimmer machen?

„Zerfleisch dich nicht selbst über etwas, das du nicht ändern kannst.“ Sie zuckte zusammen, sie hatte kaum gemerkt, wie Malfoy auf leisen Sohlen neben sie getreten war und nun gemeinsam mit ihr auf die verlassenen Straßen hinunterstarrte, sein Whiskyglas noch immer in der Hand. 

Sie schluckte hart. „Und was, wenn ich es doch ändern kann, und mich nur dazu verleiten lasse, nichts zu tun? Weil es einfacher ist, bequemer ist, zuzusehen, wie Unrecht geschieht, als etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?“

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das jemand tut, dann nicht du, Hermine.“ Die tiefe, ehrliche Überzeugung in seiner Stimme überraschte sie, vor allem, weil sie sie so selten an ihm gehört hatte, nicht einmal damals auf Hogwarts, als er die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter über alle Muggelgeborenen proklamiert hatte. Damals hatte er nur wiederholt, was er gehört hatte – nun sprach er über etwas, das er wirklich  _glaubte_ , und aus dem Mund eines so zynischen Mannes bedeutete das viel. Bedeutete ihr es viel, dass er, der er doch gesehen hatte, was sie in den letzten Tagen getan hatte, wie sehr sie sich angestrengt hatte, ihr die Absolution erteilte. „Aber du bist so hart zu dir selbst...“ Er klang nachdenklich, fast traurig, und sie wandte sich zu ihm um, starrte zu ihm hoch, während er noch immer abwesend in die Ferne blickte. „Niemand ist perfekt, Hermine... und niemand kann immer gewinnen. Und dich kaputtzumachen, weil du einmal nicht Recht hattest, einmal nicht das erreicht hast, was du von dir selbst erwartest, ist keine Lösung. Denn dann kannst du nicht mehr weiterkämpfen für das, an das du glaubst...“

Sie schluckte hart, als seine Worte, Worte, die aus eigener, bitterer Erfahrung stammten, etwas in ihr berührten. Wer, wenn nicht Malfoy, wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, zu versagen? Wie die eigene Welt, an die man geglaubt und in der man gelebt hatte, mit all diesen Regeln und Überzeugungen, die er von Kindesbeinen an gelehrt bekommen hatte, zusammenbrach... und man neu lernen musste, was es war, das den eigenen Wert bestimmte und das eigene Leben lebenswert machte? Draco hatte das getan, als sie beide fast noch Kinder waren, als Hermine, auf der Welle ihres Siegs über Voldemort schwimmend, noch gedacht hatte, dass sie die ganze Welt verändern konnte... und er hatte damals gelernt, seiner Umwelt mit neuem Respekt zu begegnen. Musste sie nicht auch lernen, sich selbst mit Respekt zu begegnen für das, was sie getan hatte, und nicht Verachtung für das, was sie vielleicht nicht getan hatte?

Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich plötzlich in ihren Augenwinkeln geformt hatten, und straffte ihre Schultern, und Malfoy lächelte, als sie das tat – ein ehrliches Lächeln, und eines voller Anerkennung, so als ob er wüsste, welche Erkenntnis sie gerade ergriffen hatte, nicht nur über sich selbst, sondern auch über ihn. „Danke.“ Das eine Wort klang rau und fast ein wenig krächzend, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht dafür, Hermine. Nicht dafür...“ Er schwieg, und doch wandte er sich nicht wieder dem Fenster zu, oder nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, sondern schien in dem Moment zu baden, in der seltsamen Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen breitgemacht hatte, als sie in seine grauen Augen hinaufstarrte und sich Emotion und Erkenntnis vermischten. Er kannte sie... er verstand sie, verstand sie vielleicht besser, als ihr Mann es tat, der doch so viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte... begriff in so wenigen, kleinen Szenen zwischen ihnen, was es war, das sie quälte und ihr zu schaffen machte... und dass er es war, der hier mit ihr war, und niemand sonst, machte in diesem Moment allen Unterschied der Welt. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich ihm anschloss, wie sie genoss, was zwischen ihnen hing, die Worte, die sie beide noch nicht ausgesprochen hatten, und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. 

Damals, in Paris, war sie zu überrumpelt gewesen, zu beschäftigt mit ihrer eigenen Schuld, ihren eigenen, inneren Konflikten, um zu verstehen, was geschah, bevor es fast zu spät gewesen war, aber hier... hier wusste sie, dass es okay war, nicht immer stark zu sein, nicht immer die vernünftige, rationale, anständige Miss Granger zu sein... und dass es manchmal besser war, um Verzeihung zu bitten als um Erlaubnis.

Das Leuchten, das plötzlich in ihre Augen getreten war, spiegelte sich in seinen, und er streckte seine Hand aus, langsam, zögerlich, und fasste fast abwesend nach einer ihrer Locken, die sich aus ihrem Dutt gelöst hatten, schob sie vorsichtig zur Seite, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können. „Selbst wenn du einmal nicht perfekt bist, Hermine, macht es dich nicht zu einer Frau, die weniger bewundernswert ist und weniger stark... es macht dich nur menschlich.“ Seine Stimme war leise, fast abwesend, während er ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte beobachtete, jede kleinste Regung auf diesem Gesicht, das er nun schon so lange kannte, aber noch nie so genau angesehen hatte wie jetzt, wo er jeder Linie folgte, die sich in den letzten Jahren eingegraben hatte, der Kurve ihres Mundes...

Sie machte den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte und ihre Körper sich berührten, und ihre Hand griff nach seiner, groß und warm, so als ob sie dieser letzten Versicherung bedurfte, während seine Finger ihre Locken nach hinten strichen und federleicht über ihre Wange huschten.

Ihr Schuldgefühl hatte sie schon lange verlassen – nun folgte auch ihre Anspannung, als sie sich nach oben reckte und seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog, bis ihre Lippen seine fanden und sie ihn hungrig küsste, während die letzten Reste ihrer leisen Verzweiflung von ihr abfielen wie jeder Gedanke an das, was gestern gewesen war und was in wenigen Stunden sein würde. Sie wollte sich keine Sorgen machen, sie wollte nicht denken, sie wollte nicht überlegen, was sie gerade tat und welche Konsequenzen es haben würde – sie wollte einfach nur sein, wollte riechen, schmecken, fühlen, genießen mit allen Sinnen, und vor allem wollte sie nicht alleine sein. Nicht in dieser Nacht.

Und das musste sie auch nicht, denn Draco war bei ihr... und sie bei ihm, und es fühlte sich so  _richtig_ an. 


	9. Kapitel 8 - Missfallen

**Renaissance – Kapitel 8: Missfallen**

Hermine hatte gedacht, dass der nächste Morgen voll sein würde mit unbehaglicher Stille und Blicken aus dem Augenwinkel, doch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie beim Frühstück saßen, war alles andere als das. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, jetzt, in diesem Moment, wo sie anstrengende Stunden vor sich hatten, ihre ganze Konzentration brauchten, und auch wenn Hermine das unweigerlich folgende Gespräch zwischen ihnen fürchtete, jetzt genoss sie Dracos Lächeln, die ruhige Zufriedenheit, die er ausstrahlte, und die Art, wie er ihr Kaffee einschenkte, ohne dass sie ihn darum bitten musste.

Trotzdem konnte ihre Zufriedenheit mit dem Moment ihre Müdigkeit nicht vollkommen unterdrücken. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie weniger geschlafen, als gut für sie war, auch wenn es in diesem Fall ganz eindeutig ihre eigene Schuld war und nicht die der Umstände, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihre psychischen und physischen Reserven sich langsam dem Ende zuneigten. Sie war erschöpft... aber noch konnte sie sich nicht ausruhen. Noch hatten sie Zeit, noch hatte das österreichische Zaubereiministerium sie nicht ausgewiesen, und das bedeutete, dass Hermines stures Gewissen nicht zuließ, dass sie sich einfach in ihrem Bett umdrehte und auf das Unvermeidliche wartete. Nein... sie musste ermitteln, ermitteln, so lange sie das konnte, auch wenn dieses Treffen mit Valerie Turecek, die ihnen die Ermittlungsergebnisse der österreichischen Nationalbibliothek präsentieren wollte, wahrscheinlich die letzte Gelegenheit dazu war.

Mit verzogenem Gesicht nahm sie den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, ihr Magen protestierte mittlerweile stark gegen den Schlafmangel und die großen Mengen an Kaffee, die sie in sich hineinschüttete, aber er musste hoffentlich nur noch wenige Stunden durchhalten. „Gehen wir?“

Draco nickte und faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen, Hermine hatte nur einen Blick auf sein angewidertes Gesicht werfen müssen, um zu beschließen, dass ihre Lektüre der Zeitung noch ein paar Stunden warten konnte, bis ihr nicht mehr übel war, bevor er auf seine Uhr sah. „Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, müssen wir das sogar.“

Dracos neugewonnene Höflichkeit beschränkte sich nicht nur auf das Frühstück, auf dem Weg in die Lobby hielt er ihr die Tür auf und legte ihr sogar ihren Umhang um die Schultern, bevor sie apparierten und dann in die Dunkelheit der morgendlichen Straßen hinaustraten. Nur wenige Lichter brannten im großen, alten Gebäude der Nationalbibliothek, doch Valerie Turecek erwartete sie bereits an der verschlossenen Tür und öffnete für sie. Die junge Frau sah fast ebenso müde aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte, so als ob sie seit dem Fund des Buches durchgearbeitet hätte, und Hermine fühlte einen kurzen Anflug von Mitleid mit ihr, der sich aber in dem Moment verflüchtigte, als sie das strahlende Lächeln sah, das sie Draco zuwarf.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er allerdings nicht besonders an den Flirtversuchen der jungen Frau interessiert zu sein, und als sie seine abweisende Kühle bemerkte, führte Turecek sie in einen Besprechungsraum tief im Keller des Gebäudes, wo das Buch, das man Draco gestohlen hatte, bereits auf dem Tisch wartete. „Setzen Sie sich.“

Sie nahmen Platz, nicht ohne dass Draco den Stuhl für sie zurechtrückte, und etwas in Tureceks Stimme und Gestik ließ Hermine keine guten Nachrichten erwarten. Zu sehr erinnerte die junge Frau sie daran, wie sie sich gerade selbst fühlte, erschöpft und ausgelaugt und hilflos, ohne dass sie etwas erreicht hatte... und ihre ersten Worte bestätigten ihre Vermutung. „Es tut mir leid.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“ Er klang schärfer als Hermine erwartet hätte, die Müdigkeit hatte seine Geduld abgeschliffen, und Turecek straffte sich in ihrem Stuhl.

„Ich habe daran gearbeitet, den Dieb zu identifizieren, seit wir Ihr Buch zurückbekommen haben, genauso wie Ihre Kollegen. Leider hat sich unser Erfolg in Grenzen gehalten.“

„Was meinen Sie?“ Hermine hatte gesprochen, bevor er zu einer hitzigeren Antwort ansetzen konnte, und Turecek warf ihr einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Draco wandte.

„Unsere internen Nachforschungen im System haben ergeben, dass Olivia Petru die letzte war, die das Buch ausgeliehen hat, genau wie wir Ihnen gesagt haben. Also haben wir Anzeige bei der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung erstattet...“ Ihr Blick driftete ab, so als ob sie sich gerade an eine besonders unangenehme Szene erinnern würde, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „... allerdings würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle keine Hoffnungen machen, dass sie auch wirklich verhaftet oder verurteilt wird.“

„Wieso?“ Nun fiel es selbst Hermine schwer, ihre Stimme ruhig und besonnen zu halten, während Draco neben ihr vor Wut zu glühen schien – offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass das absehbare Ergebnis ihrer Ermittlungen solche Auswirkungen auf ihn persönlich haben würde.

„Nun...“ Dass Turecek die Situation sichtlich peinlich war, half Hermine, ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten. „Mir wurde von offizieller Stelle aus _sehr_ klar gemacht, dass ich meine Ermittlungen zu Ihren Gunsten einzustellen habe. Selbst dieses Treffen wurde mir untersagt, und ich bin gerade auf mein eigenes Risiko in meiner Freizeit hier.“ Sie seufzte. „Sie haben es offensichtlich geschafft, jemanden an sehr hoher Stelle wütend zu machen... und ich glaube, dieser jemand wird sein Missfallen auch Ihnen persönlich bald deutlich machen, jetzt, wo das Wochenende vorbei ist.“

 

Tureceks Voraussage erwies sich als deprimierend korrekt – in dem Moment, in dem sie in die Lobby ihres Hotels zurückkehrten, trat eine Gruppe aus fünf österreichischen Auroren auf sie zu, und Hermine hatte Todesser mit weniger abweisenden Gesichtern gesehen. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, sofort wieder durch die Tür zu verschwinden, aber Flucht wäre zwecklos gewesen und hätte ihre Situation nur verschlechtert. So beschränkte sie sich darauf, Draco einen mahnenden Blick zuzuwerfen in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Arroganz im Zaum halten würde – während sie selbst versuchte, ihre von der Müdigkeit angeschlagenen Nerven zu beruhigen – und straffte sich, als der größte der Auroren auf sie zutrat. „Sind Sie Mr Draco Malfoy und Mrs Hermine Weasley?“

„Ja.“ Sie war überrascht, wie fest ihre Stimme klang, genauso wie der Mann, dem sie nun gegenüberstand, und sein abschätziger Ausdruck wich zumindest ein bisschen zurück und machte einem Anschein von Respekt Platz. 

„Der österreichische Zaubereiminister möchte Sie sprechen.“ 

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und was, wenn wir ihn nicht sprechen möchten?“

Der Auror wandte sich ihm zu, und Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Kollegin die Hand an ihren Zauberstab legte. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie in dieser Hinsicht eine Wahl haben – nicht, wenn Sie Ihrer Verhaftung entgehen möchten, Mr Malfoy.“

Für einen Moment war die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern fast mit Händen greifbar, dann nickte Draco ruckartig und gestikulierte zur Tür des Foyers hin. „Nach Ihnen.“

Sie wurden an der Seite der Auroren in die Innere Stadt appariert, ganz in die Nähe der Nationalbibliothek, wenn Hermine sich richtig erinnerte, und dann in eines der altehrwürdigen Gebäude geführt, die hier so zahlreich zu sein schienen und das sich nicht stärker vom Zaubereiministerium in London hätte unterscheiden können. Wenigstens die Sicherheitsprozeduren kamen ihr bekannt vor, mit den Ansteckern und der Zauberstabregistration – wobei es sie doch überraschte, dass man sie ihre Zauberstäbe überhaupt behalten ließ! – und dann wurden sie eine der großen, breiten Marmortreppen hinaufgeführt, die in dieser Art Prunkbauten sehr beliebt zu sein schienen.

Das Büro, in dem der österreichische Zaubereiminister auf sie wartete, setzte den Stil fort, mit hoher Decke und Fenstern und Stuckfresken, aber Hermine war in den Jahren ihrer Tätigkeit für das Ministerium auf genug beeindruckenden Bällen in beeindruckenden Häusern gewesen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf den Mann zu richten, der ihnen aus dem Schutz seines Schreibtisches entgegensah. Soweit sie das einschätzen konnte, war er groß, größer noch als Kingsley Shacklebolt, aber sein eindrucksvolles Äußeres wurde bei näherem Hinsehen durch seine Ausstrahlung konterkariert. Während Kingsley den Blick und das Auftreten eines Anführers hatte, war dieser Mann... nun, Hermine fiel es schwer, zu glauben, dass er wirklich der beste für seinen Job war, den man in der österreichischen Zaubererwelt hatte finden können.

„Mr Malfoy, Mrs Weasley?“ 

Neben ihr spürte sie, wie Draco sich anspannte, als er die Kühle in der Stimme des Zaubereiministers registrierte und die Art, wie er betont nicht aufstand und ihnen nicht die Hände schüttelte, um sie zu begrüßen. Hermine nickte. „Mr Mannegger.“

Der Zaubereiminister warf ihnen ein nichtssagendes Lächeln zu, das fast auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren schien. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen, wieso ich Sie habe hierherrufen lassen.“

Hermine wusste es wohl, genauso wie Draco, immerhin waren sie sich schon vor ihrer Abreise über die Risiken ihrer Mission bewusst geworden, aber das zuzugeben, wäre nicht der klügste Schachzug gewesen, also zog sich das Schweigen in dem palastartigen Büro in die Länge.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Zaubereiminister. „Ah... nun... da sie es anscheinend  _doch_ nicht wissen...“ Er zog ein Blatt Pergament zu sich heran und betrachtete es mit zusammengekniffenen Augen für einen Moment, bevor er wieder zu ihnen aufsah und versuchte, seinem Blick die nötige Schärfe für eine Standpauke zu verleihen. „Dass Sie österreichische Staatsbürgerinnen und Staatsbürger durch Ihre Anwesenheit belästigt haben, hätte ich gerade noch verschmerzen können. Auch, dass Ihre Botschaft aus irgendeinem Grund vergessen hat, uns über Ihre Einreise zu informieren, wäre im Licht der seit dem Fall Voldemorts guten Beziehungen zwischen unseren Nationen nur ein kleiner Fauxpas gewesen. Und immerhin war ja tatsächlich Wochenende...“ Er räusperte sich. „Aber dass Sie die österreichische Souveränität durch Ihre Untersuchung verletzt haben, ist eine Anmaßung, die kein Staat hinnehmen kann, nicht einmal von einem angeblichen Verbündeten!“ So sehr er sich auch bemühte, dem österreichischen Zaubereiminister gelang es nicht, sie durch seinen wütenden Tonfall einzuschüchtern, zu sehr widersprach er sich selbst mit seinem milden Gesichtsausdruck, den er nicht einmal für seine Tirade abschütteln konnte, und Hermine verbiss sich ein Grinsen. 

Auch der Minister schien erleichtert, als er mit seinen nächsten Worten den Versuch einstellen konnte, sie in Grund und Boden zu starren. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die innenpolitische Situation in Großbritannien Ihr Ministerium in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht hat. Das ist allerdings kein Grund, die offiziellen Kanäle zu verlassen und eine eigene, nicht autorisierte Ermittlung auf fremdem Staatsgebiet zu beginnen.“ Er musterte sie für einen Moment scharf, und Hermine nickte, um sein Bedürfnis nach Zustimmung zu befriedigen. „Die österreichischen Behörden hätten Sie und Ihre Behörde nach Kräften unterstützt, wenn Sie uns darum gebeten haben. Das haben Sie allerdings nicht, und dass wir nun nicht mehr bereit sind, Ihnen zu helfen, sollte Ihnen klar sein.“

Draco räusperte sich. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Minister, aber es handelt sich hier um einen Mordfall, nicht um ein Bagatelldelikt. Eine junge Frau ist tot, und ihre Familie wird sich für den Rest ihres Lebens fragen, was mit ihr geschehen ist, wenn diese Tat nicht aufgeklärt wird.“

Der Zaubereiminister schüttelte den Kopf. „So bedauerlich das wäre, Mr Malfoy, bin nicht ich es, der sich das zum Vorwurf machen muss. Ihre Handlungen lassen mir keine andere Wahl, als Konsequenzen zu ziehen – scharfe Konsequenzen. Alles andere würde nicht nur meine Autorität untergraben, sondern auch die Souveränität meiner Nation.“

Persönlich zweifelte Hermine stark daran, dass der Minister sich um das Schicksal Demelzas kümmerte, so sehr er auch den Eindruck erwecken wollte – denn dann hätte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie diskret in ihrer Ermittlung zu unterstützen. Wahrscheinlich stimmte also doch, was Kingsley und Merrick vermutet hatten... dass das österreichische Zaubereiministerium Verbindungen zu den Vampiren Wiens hatte... Verbindungen, die auch finanzieller Natur waren, und dass die Vampire die Reihen geschlossen hatten, um die Ihren zu schützen.

Neben ihr setzte Draco zu einer Antwort an, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, so sacht, dass der Minister und die Auroren, die ihnen ins Büro gefolgt waren, es kaum sehen konnten. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, die magischen Beziehungen zwischen Österreich und Großbritannien noch mehr zu verschlechtern, und Draco verstand den Wink. Auch wenn er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, nickte er nun, und schaffte es sogar, in einem respektvollen Tonfall zu erklären: „Das verstehen wir natürlich, Minister.“

Er schien überrascht zu sein, dass sie nicht stärker protestierten, und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch vor ihm. „Nun... ja... dann muss Ihnen auch klar sein, dass dieser Vorfall auch für Sie persönlich Konsequenzen haben muss. Sie werden mit sofortiger Wirkung in Ihrem Hotel unter Hausarrest gestellt, und morgen aus Österreich ausgewiesen. Jegliche weitere Untersuchung, und auch jeglicher Kontakt mit Ms Turecek, ist Ihnen verboten – auch wenn sich das eigentlich von selbst verstehen sollte.“ Sein mahnender Blick lastete noch für einen Moment auf ihnen, dann nickte er. „Einen schönen Tag noch. Mr Ederer, bringen Sie sie zurück ins Hotel.“

Der Auror hinter ihnen nickte und führte sie hinaus aus dem österreichischen Zaubereiministerium zum Apparierpunkt, und als sie wieder hinaus in die kalte Morgenluft traten, seufzte Hermine vor Erleichterung auf – wenigstens war das hier vorbei.

Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sagen Sie nicht, dass die Frau, die es gewagt hat, aus Snapes Vorratsschrank zu stehlen, sich davon einschüchtern lässt?“

Sie grinste. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab nur befürchtet, dass sie McGonagall in irgendeinem Schrank versteckt haben, um uns eine  _ richtige _ Standpauke zu verpassen.“

Sie lachten beide, und Hermine spürte, wie ein Teil ihrer Anspannung von ihr abfiel.


	10. Erkenntnis

**Renaissance – Kapitel 9: Erkenntnis**

Ohne das Adrenalin, das sie in den letzten Tagen aufrecht gehalten hatte, spürte Hermine, wie die Müdigkeit sie erfasste, und als sie aus dem österreichischen Zaubereiministerium in ihr Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt war, war sie zu erschöpft, um mehr zu tun, als aus ihren Schuhen zu schlüpfen, bevor sie auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war. Als sie erwachte, hatte jemand ihre Decke über sie ausgebreitet und vor den Fenstern war bereits die Dämmerung hereingebrochen, und obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, noch einmal so lange schlafen zu können, richtete sie sich auf, strich sich die fürchterlich zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch. Fast fünf...

Sie seufzte und kämpfte sich unter der Decke hervor, bevor sie ins Badezimmer wankte, sie wollte nicht noch eine Nacht durchwachen, auch wenn der Grund diesmal ein anderer wäre, und in ihrer eleganten Robe zu schlafen hatte weder ihr noch ihrer Kleidung wirklich gutgetan. Sie fühlte sich fast so zerknittert wie der Stoff, und war froh, unter die Dusche steigen zu können und ihre restliche Müdigkeit abwaschen zu können – auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie mit ihrer neugewonnenen Energie anstellen sollte. Die Auroren hatten sich mit grimmigen Gesichtern vor ihren Zimmern postiert, um ihren Hausarrest zu überwachen, und jeder Versuch, an ihnen vorbeizukommen, hätte die internationale diplomatische Situation für Großbritannien nur noch schlimmer gemacht... ganz abgesehen davon, dass Hermine nicht wusste, was sie hätten tun sollen, hätten sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Die Vampire Wiens hatten sich offensichtlich mit dem offiziellen Österreich zusammengeschlossen, um für Petru und Lycurgus zu mauern, und sie und Draco alleine, egal, wie motiviert sie waren, waren nicht genug, um diese Barriere zu durchbrechen. Nein... wenn sie heute Abend untätig war, dann musste sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben... oder zumindest versuchte sie, sich das einzureden.

Sie seufzte und schlüpfte in bequemere Muggelkleidung zurück, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Zimmertür machte. Wahrscheinlich waren Nachrichten aus London gekommen, während sie geschlafen hatte, Nachrichten, die bei Draco gelandet waren, und sie musste sich dafür bedanken, dass er nach ihr gesehen und sie zugedeckt hatte. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er es gewesen war – der Gedanke an einen der Auroren in ihrem Zimmer behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Als sie die Tür zum Flur öffnete, stellte sich ihr einer der österreichischen Auroren, die sie zurück ins Hotel begleitet hatten, entgegen, und seine Kollegen, die die andere Seite des Flurs überwachten, warfen ihr misstrauische Blicke zu. „Was haben Sie denn vor?“

„Ich möchte zu Mr Malfoy. Ihr Minister hat etwas von Hausarrest gesagt, nicht davon, dass mein Kollege und ich keine Besprechungen mehr durchführen dürfen.“ Sie zahlte ihm seinen geringschätzigen Tonfall mit Zinsen zurück und konnte sehen, wie sein Kiefer sich anspannte, doch schließlich nickte er abgehackt und er und seine Kollegen ließen sie passieren, bis sie vor Dracos Tür stand.

Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, sich der scharfen Blicke in ihrem Rücken fast schmerzhaft bewusst, dann schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf. Sie hatte jedes Recht, vor Dracos Zimmertür zu stehen, und eine Besprechung war ein logischer Grund dazu... nicht jeder, der sie sah, musste sofort zu den selben Schlussfolgerungen gelangen wie die britische Klatschpresse! Sie hob die Hand und klopfte, und Draco öffnete die Tür, noch bevor ihre Knöchel ein zweites Mal auf das abgenutzte Holz schlagen konnten. „Was?“

Sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck und scharfer Tonfall wurden weicher, als er sah, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, und er lächelte sogar. „Komm herein.“

Ihre Verwirrung musste sich auf ihren Zügen abgezeichnet haben, denn sobald das Schloss hinter ihnen klickte und ein leises Knistern anzeigte, dass der Abhörbann, den er auf sein Zimmer gelegt hatte, wieder funktionierte, seufzte er auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, es wäre wieder dieser Idiot. Du kannst froh sein, dass du geschlafen hast... er scheint den Auftrag zu haben, sicherzustellen, dass wir die österreichische Gastfreundschaft nie wieder in Anspruch nehmen wollen – hat mich nicht einmal in den Speisesaal zum Mittagessen gelassen!“

Hermine konnte seine Wut zumindest intellektuell nachvollziehen, aber die Art, wie er gehetzt zwischen dem kleinen Beistelltisch und der Tür zum Badezimmer hin und her lief, brachte sie zum Grinsen. „Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann sind wir zurück in London.“

Er schnaubte. „Wenn wir bis dahin nicht verhungert sind – wenigstens haben sie das Wasser nicht abgedreht.“

„Es gibt immer noch den Zimmerservice. Und die Minibar.“

„Natürlich.“ Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ sie den Kopf schütteln, doch bevor ihre Irritation mit seinem Verhalten Überhand über ihr Amüsement gewinnen konnte, hielt er in seinem rastlosen Schritt inne, fuhr sich noch einmal mit den Fingern durchs Haar und ließ sich dann auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Ich...“, setzte er an, vielleicht zu einer Entschuldigung, sie wusste es nicht, dann seufzte er auf. „Hausarrest bekommt mir nicht besonders gut.“

„Offensichtlich.“

Er schaffte es sogar, ihr ob ihres trockenen Tonfalls ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, dann griff er nach einem Bündel Pergament, das auf seinem Tisch lag, und reichte es ihr. „Post aus London. Ich musste sie dem Idioten von der Tür praktisch aus den Händen reißen, sonst hätte er sie geöffnet und gelesen... hat offensichtlich noch nie etwas vom Briefgeheimnis gehört.“

„Von wem sind sie?“, fragte sie, während sie ihre Post vor sich ausbreitete und einen kurzen Blick auf die Siegel warf.

„Kingsley, Merrick... und Weasley.“ Er nannte den letzten Name nur zögernd, so als ob er ihre Reaktion fürchten würde, und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Von _Ron_?“

Draco nickte. „Ja.“

Nun hatte sie auch den Brief gefunden, den er meinte, noch immer versiegelt und in der ein wenig unordentlichen Handschrift adressiert, die sie so gut kannte, und sie schluckte, bevor sie ihn von sich schob. „Was sagen Kingsley und Merrick?“

Draco hob die Brauen, als er ihre Reaktion sah, bemerkte aber zu ihrer Erleichterung nichts dazu, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den offiziellen Teil der Berichte. „Shacklebolt ist nicht gerade glücklich damit, dass wir nichts gefunden haben, meint aber, dass niemand mehr hätte tun können als wir, und dass wir im Hotel bleiben und keinen weiteren internationalen Vorfall verursachen sollen. Als ob ausgerechnet  _wir_ uns nachts aus unseren Betten schleichen würden...“ Hermine grinste, als sie sich an so viele Nächte auf Hogwarts erinnerte, in denen sie gelegentlich sogar auf Draco getroffen war. „Merrick berichtet über seine neusten Fortschritte bei den Ermittlungen – oder eher den Mangel daran. Im Moment konzentriert er sich auf die Eltern, weil sie die einzigen Verdächtigen sind, die er zur Hand hat, aber der Vater schweigt sehr entschlossen und die Mutter ist noch immer in St. Mungo's und die Heiler lassen ihn nicht mehr zu ihr.“

Sie nickte langsam. Merricks Entscheidung machte Sinn, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke nicht behagte, so hart zu einer Familie zu sein, die gerade ihr einziges Kind verloren hatte... und sie kannte John Merrick gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht ermitteln würde, wenn er nicht dachte, dass sie etwas zu verbergen hätten. „Noch etwas?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht von der offiziellen Seite, nein.“

Seine Stimme verriet die Sorge, der er nicht mit Worten Ausdruck verleihen konnte, und für einen Moment berührte sie das gefaltete Pergament, das noch immer vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Wollte sie wirklich lesen, was Ron ihr geschrieben hatte, hier und jetzt... vor allem vor Draco? Wollte sie vernünftig sein, den Brief nehmen, in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen, ihn dort lesen und dann ihre Tür für die Nacht abschließen? Was auch immer Ron ihr geschrieben hatte, es würde entweder das Ende ihrer Ehe sein oder das Ende ihrer... Affäre – selbst in Gedanken schreckte sie vor dem Wort zurück – mit Draco, und sie konnte sich im Moment weder mit dem einen noch mit dem anderen Problem auseinandersetzen. Sie war zu erschöpft, zu ausgelaugt, physisch und emotional, als dass sie sich dem Schmerz stellen wollte... und so steckte sie Rons Brief in ihre Umhangtasche, wo er lag wie ein Bleigewicht, und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Also? Zimmerservice für das Abendessen, oder sollen wir unsere Auroren-Freunde fragen, ob sie etwas für uns besorgen können?“

 

Wenn die österreichischen Auroren am nächsten Morgen verwundert waren, dass Hermine und Draco für die Abreise aus demselben Hotelzimmer kamen und nicht aus verschiedenen, so zeigte es sich nicht auf ihren Gesichtern, und sie war froh darüber. In der Stille der Nacht, während Draco neben ihr schlief und sie alleine an die dunkle Decke seines Zimmers starrte, hatte das schlechte Gewissen sie eingeholt. Sie war verheiratet, um Himmels willen! Mit einem Mann, den sie noch immer liebte, egal, wie idiotisch er sich in den letzten Monaten verhalten hatte... einem Mann, mit dem sie so viel verband, mit dem sie so viel durchgemacht hatte... wollte sie das wirklich alles wegwerfen? Für jemanden, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, was er für sie empfand?

Langsam und zögernd hatte sie dann in der Dunkelheit Rons Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche gezogen, ihn im Licht ihres Zauberstabs betrachtet, bevor sie schließlich das Siegel gebrochen und ihn gelesen hatte, und natürlich waren ihr die Tränen gekommen. Ron war... wütend. Wütend darüber, dass sie nach all den Vorwürfen, die er ihr gemacht hatte, trotzdem mit Draco nach Wien gereist war, wütend, dass sie ihm nur eine kurze Notiz hinterlassen hatte, anstatt ihm persönlich Bescheid zu geben, wütend, dass ihrer beider Namen nun wieder durch die Klatschpresse gejagt wurden. Und so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte... sie hatte ihm nicht mehr so böse sein können deswegen, wie sie es noch vor ihrer Abreise gewesen wäre, denn aus unberechtigten Anschuldigungen waren in der Zwischenzeit Tatsachen geworden, Tatsachen, die sie geschaffen hatte... wie konnte sie da ihren Zorn auf ihn aufrecht erhalten? Ja, er hatte ihr nicht vertraut... aber sie hatte ihm diese Verdächtigungen doch mit Zinsen zurückgezahlt und sie zur Wahrheit gemacht!

Sie hatte ihre Tränen zurückgehalten, um den Mann neben ihr nicht zu wecken, den Mann, der nicht Ron war, und weitergelesen, und was sie dort gefunden hatte, hatte ihr Schuldgefühl noch vervielfacht. Ron... ihr sturer Ron... hatte zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte – einen großen Fehler – und sie gebeten, doch darüber zu reden, was passiert war... hatte sogar gesagt, dass er sie zurück wollte... und wie konnte sie dieses Angebot ablehnen?

Draco spürte wohl, dass sich etwas geändert hatte, denn sowohl während des Frühstücks als auch während ihres Wegs hinunter in die Lobby des Hotels, von wo aus sie zum lokalen Flohnetzwerkbahnhof gebracht werden sollten, schwieg er meist. Selbst die galante Freundlichkeit des vorherigen Morgens war verschwunden, hatte Platz gemacht für eine brütende Gleichgültigkeit, die wehtat, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, zu welcher Zuneigung er fähig war – denn dass er _etwas_ fühlte, war in den letzten Stunden offensichtlich geworden. Die Gegenwart der Auroren tat ihr übriges, um Hermines Stimmung in den Keller zu drücken, aber wenigstens konnte sie sich ihren Gefühlen nun ausgeschlafen stellen und nicht mit vor Müdigkeit rasenden Gedanken, die ihr Dinge suggerierten, die gar nicht da waren. 

Doch diese angenehme Sicherheit wurde zerstört, als sie ihren Blick über die kleine Gruppe an Männern und Frauen wandern ließ, die in der Lobby auf sie und Draco warteten. Neben einer Gruppe von Journalisten, deren altmodische Kameras bereits klickten, blitzten und Rauch ausstießen, standen ein Mann und eine Frau, die sie beide gut kannte. Den Mann von den zahlreichen Fotos ihres Verdächtigen, die John Merrick ihnen überreicht hatte, und die Frau von lange vergessenen Quidditchparties im Gryffindorturm.

Draco hielt ebenfalls inne, als sie erstarrte und nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, genauso wie das halbe Dutzend Auroren, das zu ihrer Bewachung abgestellt war, und folgte ihrem erschrockenen Blick, nur um ebenfalls zusammenzuzucken. „Was zum...“

Die Objekte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit hatten sie nun ebenfalls entdeckt und traten auf sie zu, schoben die Reporter, die sie einkreisten, zur Seite, und Hermine zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, obwohl sie spürte, wie ihr Magen beim Gedanken an das, was offensichtlich passiert war, rebellierte.

„Hermine.“

„Demelza.“ Für einen Moment musterten sie sich, dann nickte Hermine langsam und Demelza Robins lächelte zurück. „Ich... das heißt, Ari und ich, wir möchten mit dir sprechen. Mit euch, eigentlich.“ Ein kurzer, schüchterner Blick zu ihren Bewachern. „Meinst du, das wäre möglich?“


	11. Wahrheit

**Renaissance – Kapitel 10: Wahrheit**

Die Stille zog sich in dem kleinen Raum in die Länge, während zwei Vampire und zwei Menschen sich gegenübersaßen, und Hermine bemühte sich, ihre Anspannung unter Kontrolle zu halten – mit wechselndem Erfolg. Ihre Bewacher hatten sich zuerst misstrauisch und abweisend gezeigt, aber nachdem Demelza ihnen klar gemacht hatte, wer sie war, hatten sie sie in einen Nebenraum, der anscheinend als Besprechungszimmer genutzt wurde, geführt, und ihnen sogar Privatsphäre gelassen, indem sie sich hinter der Tür platziert hatten anstatt davor. Nichts davon machte die Situation allerdings angenehmer für Hermine, als sie und Draco Ari Lycurgus und Demelza Robins anstarrten und auf die Erklärung warteten, die so dringend notwendig war.

Schließlich räusperte Lycurgus sich, zu Hermines Überraschung. „Ich... vielleicht sollte ich mich zuerst bei Ihnen für die Umstände entschuldigen, die ich Ihnen gemacht habe.“

Neben ihr schossen Dracos Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wofür? Für den Mord an Ms Robins, oder dafür, dass Sie vor der britischen Gerichtsbarkeit geflüchtet sind und dadurch einen internationalen Vorfall verursacht haben?“

Sein scharfer Tonfall ließ nicht nur sie, sondern auch die beiden Vampire zusammenzucken, doch bevor Lycurgus gleichfalls wütend antworten konnte, legte sich eine schmale, blasse Hand auf seine. „Ari hat mich nicht umgebracht.“

Draco setzte schon zu einer scharfen Antwort an, als er sich eines Besseren besann und tief Luft holte. „Und was ist _dann_ passiert?“

Demelza schluckte, und nun war es Lycurgus, der ihre Hand festhielt. „Ich... es war meine Mutter.“

Hermines erste Reaktion war nicht etwa Überraschung, sondern Respekt für John Merricks Instinkte als Auror, die ihn wieder einmal in die richtige Richtung gewiesen hatten, und sie nickte langsam. „Unser Kollege in England hatte die Vermutung, dass sie etwas mit deinem... Verschwinden zu tun haben könnte.“

Demelza schluckte hart. „Ich... sie ist in St. Mungo's, oder? Ich hoffe, es geht ihr besser, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich... nicht... nicht ganz fort bin, aber ich bezweifle es.“

Wenn Hermine die Bruchstücke an Informationen, die sie im Laufe ihrer Ermittlung gesammelt hatten, korrekt zusammensetzte, dann musste sie sich dieser Einschätzung anschließen, aber bloße Vermutungen würden nicht ausreichen, um Kingsley und die britische Öffentlichkeit zufriedenzustellen. „Würdest du uns erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, dass kein Mordfall mehr vorliegt, aber was Mrs Robins getan hat, ist zumindest schwere Körperverletzung, und wir müssen die Ermittlung zum Abschluss bringen, auch wegen der politischen Implikationen.“

„Natürlich.“ Demelza nickte und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich... ich denke, ihr wisst ja, dass mein Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern und besonders meiner Mutter nicht besonders gut war, oder?“ Sie wartete, bis sowohl Hermine als auch Draco genickt hatten, bevor sie weitersprach. „Der Grund dafür war Ari... sie wollten, dass ich mich von ihm trenne, weil ein Vampir ja nichts für ihre Tochter ist – unabhängig davon, dass besagte Tochter eine ganz andere Meinung hatte. Trotzdem wollte ich mich am Abend meines... Todes? mit ihr treffen, das erste Mal nach einigen Monaten, in denen wir nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten.“ Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, unruhig und unsicher, und Lycurgus streichelte beruhigend über ihre Finger.

„Ari war am selben Tag noch bei mir... aber wir waren uns einig, dass es besser wäre, wenn er meiner Mutter nicht begegnet, also kehrte er in seine eigene Wohnung zurück, während ich mich noch ein bisschen hinlegte.“ Sie schauderte. „Meine Mutter kam aber zu früh, ließ sich mit ihrem Schlüssel in die Wohnung, und fand mich dann auf dem Bett... mit Bisswunden an meinem Hals.“

Hermine hob die Brauen. „Bisswunden?“

Es war nicht Demelza, die antwortete, sondern Ari. „Ja, Bisswunden. Von mir.“

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken lief, aber so sehr sie auch versuchte, ihn zu unterdrücken, Demelza sah ihn trotzdem, und ihre Miene verschloss sich. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, Hermine... aber es ist  _keine_ Körperverletzung, wenn ich zuvor meine Einwilligung gegeben habe.“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie diesen Punkt nicht zu diskutieren gedachte, und Hermine bekam eine Ahnung davon, wieso der Konflikt zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern so hatte eskalieren können. „Das ist genau die Art von Reaktion, die dafür sorgt, dass Leute wie meine Eltern überreagieren.“

Für einen Moment hing das Schweigen tief im Raum, während Hermine versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn jemand seine Zähne in ihren Hals schlug, aber zum Glück unterbrach Draco ihren Gedankengang, bevor er weiter voranschreiten konnte. „Was ist passiert, nachdem Ihre Mutter Sie gefunden hat?“

„Nun... ich bin von ihrem Schrei aufgewacht... wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, dachte sie, ich würde mich nun in einen Vampir verwandeln, nachdem Ari mich gebissen hat.“ Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, für wie absurden Unsinn sie diese Theorie hielt. „Das nächste, was ich gesehen habe, war ein Avada Kedavra, und danach... lange nichts.“

Hermine konnte noch immer den dumpfen Schrecken hören, der unter ihren Worten lauerte, doch die Zeit hatte den Schmerz und die Angst genug abgeschliffen, sodass sie erzählen konnte, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ari?“

Für einen Moment spiegelte sich die Sorge um seine Partnerin in den Augen des Vampirs, bevor er schließlich nickte und sich Hermine und Draco zuwandte. „Demelza und ich hatten ausgemacht, dass ich nach ihrem Treffen mit ihrer Mutter in ihre Wohnung zurückkommen würde – womit ich aber nicht gerechnet hatte, war, der Frau selbst gegenüberzustehen, nachdem ich die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie schrie, dass ich ihre Tochter getötet hätte, hat mir noch ein paar Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, und ist dann zur Tür hinausgestürmt. Danach... danach fand ich Demelza im Schlafzimmer.“ Er schluckte hart, und auf seinen Zügen arbeitete es, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. „Sie hat sie getötet und danach ihr Blut verschwinden lassen, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob ich...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war der Moment, in dem ich beschlossen habe, zu fliehen, zumindest, bis der erste Sturm sich gelegt hat. Ohne Demelza, um zu beweisen, wie unsere Beziehung wirklich aussah, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt gegen die Behauptungen ihrer Eltern, und mit der öffentlichen Stimmung... es war einfach sicherer, zu fliehen.“

Draco nickte langsam. „Also hat Ihnen Olivia Petru geholfen, einen Portschlüssel nach Wien zu nehmen.“

Lycurgus zögerte für einen Moment – bis jetzt hatte er niemanden belastet außer sich selbst – nickte dann aber doch. „In der Tat.“

„Das erklärt nicht den Diebstahl von Demelzas Körper.“ Dracos kühle Stimme zerbrach die Stille, in die sie alle geglitten waren, nachdem Lycurgus den ersten Teil seiner Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Nein... nein, das tut es in der Tat nicht. Zuerst wollte ich mich hier nur in der großen Vampirgemeinde verstecken, bis sich die Stimmung in Großbritannien beruhigt hat und ich Demelzas Eltern zur Rede stellen konnte, aber dann... dann erfuhr ich von einer Möglichkeit.“

„Einer Möglichkeit?“

„Ja... von Olivia wusste ich, dass eine Ausstellung mit Werken vampirischer Natur in der Nationalbibliothek stattfand... und dass eines der Bücher ein altes Ritual enthielt, mit dem... mit dem wir Demelza vielleicht wiederbeleben könnten.“

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sich die Puzzleteile, von denen sie zuvor nur geahnt hatte, dass sie ein gemeinsames Bild ergaben, endlich zusammenfügten. „Dracos Buch,  _Vampyrerschaffung_ . Also hat Olivia es für Sie gestohlen, damit Sie...“

Lycurgus nickte langsam. „Ja. Wir müssen Olivia für Vieles dankbar sein, Demelza und ich. Ohne sie wären wir beide heute nicht hier.“

„Sie hat auch Demelzas Körper aus der Aufbahrungshalle des Zaubereiministeriums gestohlen, nicht wahr?“

Das Paar zögerte erneut, bevor Demelza schließlich nickte. „Das hat sie. Aber nachdem ich nicht tot bin, ist es technisch gesehen eine Entführung, und nachdem ich nichts gegen meine Entführung einzuwenden hatte...“

„Die Frage, wer in diesem Fall was getan haben soll, muss der Zaubereiminister klären... aber ich werde ein gutes Wort für alle Beteiligten einlegen.“ Dracos Worte schienen Demelza und Lycurgus ungemein zu beruhigen, zumindest, wenn man nach dem Blick gehen konnte, den die beiden austauschten.

„Also haben Sie Demelza nach Wien gebracht und mit der Hilfe meines Buches zum Vampir gemacht?“

„Ja... und danach das Buch an die österreichische Nationalbibliothek zurückgegeben. Wie gesagt... für die Umstände, die wir Ihnen gemacht haben, möchten wir uns entschuldigen.“

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es eine Entschuldigung gab, die ausreichte, um sie die Anstrengungen und die emotionale Belastung der letzten Tage vergessen zu lassen, aber wenn sie daran dachte, was die beiden Vampire durchgemacht hatten, erstarb in ihr jeder Wunsch zur Diskussion. Auch Draco schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er lächelte gewinnend. „In Anbetracht der Situation ist es wichtiger, dass für Sie alles gut ausgegangen ist... auch für Sie, Ms Robins.“

Seine Worte waren mehr Frage als Feststellung, doch die Art, wie Demelza lächelte und die Hand ihres Partners drückte, schien seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. „Natürlich ist es das. Ich... ich weiß noch nicht, wie sich meine Veränderung auf mich auswirken wird, zumindest auf lange Sicht... aber im Moment bin ich zufrieden, und ich glaube, wenn die Alternative der eigene Tod ist, kann ich mich mit einigen misslichen Umständen anfreunden, sollte es nötig werden. Und ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich Ari und Olivia dafür bin, dass sie mich gerettet haben – und noch dazu vor meiner eigenen Familie!“

Draco nickte. „Wo Sie gerade von Ihrer Familie sprechen...“ Demelzas Gesicht verdüsterte sich, aber sie bedeutete Draco mit einer kleinen Geste, fortzufahren. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass das Ministerium entscheiden wird, wie in diesem Fall fortgefahren wird... aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Ihre Wünsche dabei keine Rolle spielen werden, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, was passiert ist...“

„Sie meinen, was mit meiner Mutter passieren soll?“

„Ja.“

Für einen Moment wanderte ihr Blick in die Ferne, in längst vergangene Zeiten, als sie und ihre Eltern noch eine Familie gewesen waren, dann seufzte sie. „Sie ist im Moment auf der Janus-Thickey-Station untergebracht wegen ihres Nervenzusammenbruchs, nicht wahr?“

Draco nickte langsam.

„Dann sollte sie besser dort bleiben... ich denke nicht, dass ihr Zustand verbessern wird, wenn sie herausfindet, was mit mir... nein, wer ich nun bin, und dass sie daran die Schuld trägt.“ Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie vom drohenden mentalen Verfall ihrer Mutter erzählte, ab er sie wischte sie mit einer fast wütenden Geste fort, und Lycurgus streichelte über ihre Finger. 

Hermine wandte sich Draco zu. „Was ist mit der öffentlichen Reaktion in Großbritannien?“

Er schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, unterbrach Demelza seinen Gedankengang. „Das ist der Grund, wieso wir hier sind.“

„Sie haben also von den Angriffen und der Kampagne des Tagespropheten gehört?“

„Natürlich haben wir das.“ Der düstere Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte nun nichts mehr mit persönlichem Leid zu tun, sondern mit der Art, wie ihre Freunde von den Hexen und Zauberern in ihrem Heimatland behandelt wurden. „Jetzt, wo die Sache für uns persönlich ausgestanden ist, zumindest für den Moment, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie auch für die Vampire auf den Inseln vorbei ist. Und nachdem ich dich noch aus Hogwarts kenne, Hermine, dachte ich, dass du die beste Ansprechpartnerin im Ministerium dafür bist... nicht nur, weil du Teil der Ermittlung warst, sondern auch, weil ich bei dir das Gefühl habe, dass du nichts aus der Beziehung zwischen mir und Ari machen wirst, was da nicht ist.“

Für einen Moment standen die Zweifel in ihren Augen, auch, erkannte Hermine, wegen ihrer Reaktion zuvor, als sie von ihrem Biss erzählt hatte, und sie beeilte sich, zu nicken. „Natürlich nicht. Aber... du weißt, dass die Klatschpresse sich in dem Moment, wo wir bekanntgeben, dass du noch lebst, auf dich und Mr Lycurgus stürzen wird?“

Demelza seufzte „Natürlich wissen wir das – was auch der Grund ist, wieso wir für den Moment nicht vorhaben, nach London zurückzukehren, sondern hier in Wien bleiben möchten. Zumindest, bis der Sturm sich geklärt hat und die Anschuldigungen gegen Ari aus der Welt sind. Und mit dem Ministerium im Rücken haben wir vielleicht eine Chance, zu kontrollieren, was über uns geschrieben wird.“

Hermine grinste. „Vielleicht habe ich eine bessere Idee. Wenn ihr bereit wärt, ein Interview zu geben – Rita Kimmkorn schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Einen großen.“


	12. Epilog

**Renaissance – Epilog**

Der Sturm war wieder einmal über Großbritannien hinweggegangen, die Wellen der öffentlichen Meinung hatten sich geglättet, und was blieb, war nur die Erkenntnis, dass nicht alles so war, wie es schien – oder zumindest hoffte Hermine, dass einige ihrer Zeitgenossen sich daran erinnern würden, wenn sie der nächsten Sensationsmeldung des Tagespropheten hinterherjagten. Rita Kimmkorns Titelgeschichte über das tragische Liebespaar, das von Vorurteilen und Umständen auseinandergerissen wurde und dann doch wieder zusammenfand, hatte jeden Versuch, weiter gegen Vampire zu hetzen, im Keim erstickt, genauso wie die Wünsche mancher Ministeriumsangestellter, weitere Ermittlungen gegen Ari Lycurgus, Olivia Petru und Demelza Robins durchzuführen. Auch die Anklage wegen Körperverletzung gegen Mrs Robins wurde schließlich im Angesicht ihres schlechten Gesundheitszustandes fallen gelassen, und sogar die Proteste des österreichischen Zaubereiministers gegen die britische Anmaßung hatten irgendwann aufgehört. Die Affäre war ausgestanden... zumindest für den Rest der Welt. Für Hermine hingegen blieb noch etwas, das sie tun musste, und...

Das Klopfen an der Tür, auf das sie so lange gewartet hatte, ließ sie zusammenzucken, aber trotzdem antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, und einen Moment später trat Draco Malfoy in ihr Büro im Zaubereiministerium. „Hermine?“

„Draco.“

Die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick, Traurigkeit, die sie vor wenigen Monaten weder gesehen noch für echt gehalten hätte, zeigte ihr, dass er wusste, was nun folgen würde, genauso, wie sie es wusste. Aber obwohl sie sich beide über den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs im Klaren waren, war er gekommen, genauso, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, so als ob sie sich beide dieses kleine Stück der Schauspielerei schuldig wären, die Illusion, dass nicht alles in dem Moment entschieden gewesen wäre, als sie in Dracos Bett lag und Rons Brief las.

Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an, und er ließ sich darauf sinken, bevor sie selbst wieder Platz nahm, hinter ihrem großen Schreibtisch, der ihr in diesem Moment Schutz und Stütze war, der Grund, wieso sie sich hier mit ihm getroffen hatte und nicht eine seiner Einladungen in seine Londoner Wohnung angenommen hatte. „Ich...“ Schluckend hielt sie inne. So oft war sie dieses Gespräch in ihrem Kopf durchgegangen, hatte sich vorgestellt, was sie sagen würde, was er, und doch ließen all diese Planungen sie nun im Stich und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Es tut mir leid.“

Draco lächelte nur – ein kleines, schmerzerfülltes Lächeln, während er darauf wartete, dass sie sagte, was sie sagen musste, um ihre Schuldigkeit zu tun, das, was sie als ihre Pflicht ansah, um ihn wenigstens im Ansatz verstehen zu lassen, wieso passiert war, was passiert war... auch wenn sie selbst noch nicht begriffen hatte, und das Begreifen mit jeder Sekunde, die verrann und sie von den Ereignissen in Wien trennte, schwieriger und schwieriger wurde. Wien war einer dieser Momente gewesen, die man später, wenn man zurückblickt, nicht erklären kann, die man nur mit stummem Staunen betrachten kann, während man sich fragt, was zum Teufel man eigentlich getan hat.

„Mir auch.“ Seine leise Antwort durchbrach schließlich die Stille, während sie immer noch nach Worten rang, gab ihr die Kraft, auszusprechen, was sie nie ihm gegenüber hatte aussprechen wollen, jetzt aber doch musste.

„Ron und ich... wir sind verheiratet, um Himmels willen! Wir sind verheiratet, seit fast zwanzig Jahren, und wir haben zwei Kinder... und wir kennen uns so lange, wir haben so viel miteinander durchgemacht...“ Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, und presste ihre Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Ich... ich kann das nicht wegwerfen, was wir haben, solange nur die geringste Chance besteht...“ Ihre Stimme erstarb, und sie schluckte hart, dann noch einmal, um sie wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich liebe ihn... egal, ob er sich wie ein Idiot verhält oder nicht... und... er will mit mir reden... hat zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat... und zwanzig Jahre sind mein halbes Leben und... soll das wirklich alles vorbei sein?“

Draco antwortete nicht, aber selbst unter ihren tränennassen Wimpern hindurch konnte sie sehen, dass auch er mit seinen Emotionen kämpfte, bevor er sich schließlich ruckartig aus seinem Stuhl hochkatapultierte. Für einen Moment dachte sie, dass er hinausstürmen würde aus ihrem Büro, auf der Flucht vor ihr, doch stattdessen trat er um ihren Schreibtisch herum und zog sie in seine Arme, und sie ließ es gestehen, ein letztes Zugeständnis an das, was hätte sein können, wäre alles anders gekommen.

„Scht.“ Der leise Laut ließ sie verstummen, während er sie wiegte wie ein kleines Kind und sie ihre Tränen versiegen ließ, bis sie schließlich glaubte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er spürte es und ließ sie los, bevor er zu ihr hinuntersah. „Ich weiß, Hermine.“ Vorsichtig drückte er einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Locken, bevor er sie losließ und sich umwandte. „Ich weiß, Hermine... und ich beneide dich.“

 

_Ende_


End file.
